Est-ce-que tu te souviens de Nessie?
by Kyoi
Summary: Et si Alice n'était pas partie? Et si Bella n'avait rien prévu? Après des années cachée aux yeux du monde, élevée loin de sa famille, Renesmée se demande qui elle est vraiment. Et si un jour, un mystérieux inconnu venait répondre à ses questions? Que se passerait-il? Tout cela sans compter que les Volturi ont édité trois nouvelles lois qui risquent de bien compliquer les choses...
1. Tout sera comme avant ou pas

**Prologue**

-Point de vue de Jacob-

**TOUT SERA COMME AVANT... OU PAS. **

Ils avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves. A peine une seconde plus tard, ils étaient déjà en train de foncer sur nous. Avant de partir elle aussi combattre pour sa fille, Bella s'était retournée vers moi et m'avait fait un regard qui signifiait sans aucun doute de m'enfuir avec Nessie. Il fallait que je la sauve. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me battre aux côtés des Cullen, de la meute et des autres « gentilles » sangsues, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec Renesmée sur le dos.

Je courus en m'enfonçant dans les bois aussi loin que je pouvais. Il fallait la mettre à l'abri de ces maudits suceurs de sang. Les Volturi.

Ness s'accrochait fermement à mon pelage lupin et il était évident qu'elle sentait à quel point j'étais tendu. Elle déposa doucement sa main sur ma joue et m'envoya un « _Jacob il faut qu'on retourne avec mes parents et tous les autres ! Il faut qu'on les aide ! »_

Comment dire à Nessie que d'ici cinq minutes, sa famille serait peut-être morte, si elle ne l'était pas déjà ? Comment dire à Nessie que tout ce qu'elle avait connu et eu de plus cher jusque-là allait peut-être disparaître aujourd'hui ? Aussi intelligente et forte soit-elle, on ne pouvait pas dire ces mots à une petite fille. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Renesmée, et que j'étais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, surtout maintenant.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils étaient encore en vie et qu'ils réduiraient à néant les Volturi. Sinon, qu'allions-nous devenir ?

Nous étions tous heureux avant qu'ils débarquent. Même si passer mes journées à me disputer avec Blondie n'était pas mon occupation préférée, je devais bien avouer que cela valait largement mieux que l'avenir qui se profilait devant mes yeux. Il faudrait que l'on trouve un refuge pour Renesmée, or nous n'avions ni papiers, ni argent, ni rien du tout... De plus, même si les Cullen venaient à mourir dans la bataille, les Volturi continueraient de nous pourchasser. Était-ce de cette vie de cavale dont nous rêvions tous pour Renesmée ? Non, certainement pas...

A une époque, je désespérais de voir Bella partir définitivement avec Edward. J'avais ensuite désespéré de la voir se laisser mourir à cause de Renesmée. Je me disais que rien ne serait pire, qu'après sa mort je n'aurais plus de vie. Maintenant, je savais que même si Bella mourrait aujourd'hui, ce serait bien pire que ce qui aurait pu être à l'époque. Car Renesmée était là. Car je devais prendre soin d'elle. Car nous étions voués à la fuite permanente des Volturi. Car nous n'aurions plus personne. Pourrions-nous passer une éternité à fuir ?

Nous continuâmes notre fuite à travers les bois, jusqu'au Canada. Ce fut là que je réalisais que nous avions peut-être une dernière chance : Mrs Weiss.

Lorsque ma mère était morte, je devais avoir un peu près cinq ans. Mes sœurs, Rachel et Rebecca, étaient parties en internat, mon père avait repris le travail, et j'avais eu droit à une nourrice. Elle venait à peine de se marier lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'occuper de moi. Aileen Weiss. C'était l'une des personnes les plus adorables que j'avais jamais connues. Je l'avais fréquentée jusqu'à mes neuf ans. Je l'avais toujours un peu prise pour une mère de substitution, et elle m'avait toujours un peu considéré comme son fils, car elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

Un jour, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait déménager au Canada avec son mari, dans un bourg à vingt kilomètres de Vancouver, qui s'appelait Shelton.

Je ne l'avais jamais revue.

Elle était aussi tellement tolérante et tellement gentille. Peut-être accepterait-elle de nous héberger ? Mieux encore, de veiller sur Renesmée le temps que j'aille voir si les Cullen étaient encore en vie. Là bas, les Volturi ne penseraient jamais à la chercher.

Je m'arrêtai dans les bois lorsque nous dépassâmes le panneau indiquant « Shelton, 1 km ». Je fis descendre Renesmée de mon dos, et lui fis signe de grimper dans l'épicéa le plus proche pour se cacher. Elle comprit tout de suite. Une fois sûr que Renesmée était quasiment invisible, je me mis dans un petit coin couvert et me transformai en humain. Je pris les vêtements qui étaient attachés à ma cheville par une corde de nylon et m'habillai. J'allais ensuite chercher Renesmée et la fis descendre de l'arbre.

« Renesmée, nous allons voir quelqu'un, lui dis-je doucement, pour cacher mon stress.

- Qui ? fit-elle, inquiète.

- Quelqu'un d'important. Elle s'appelle Aïleen. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Renesmée acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et me prit par la main. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à Shelton. Le village était encore plus petit que ce que j'imaginais. Il ne devait y avoir que deux ou trois quartiers, cent à deux cent habitants. Un vrai trou.

La verdure était abondante et la mousse omniprésente, bien que recouverte par la de nuages aussi. Au moins, nous n'étions pas dépaysés !

Vu le nombre restreint d'habitants que nous risquions de croiser, je demandai à la première personne qui me passa sous le nez :

« Excusez moi, sauriez-vous où habitent les Weiss ? »

La personne me fit un sourire plutôt chaleureux, et me répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est la maison bleue là-bas. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer !

- Ok, merci. »

Je me retournai dans la direction qu'elle avait indiquée. Avant même que mes yeux aient commencé à balayer la place afin d'y trouver la fameuse maison bleue, Renesmée avait déjà repéré l'endroit.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas la rater ! », fit-elle.

Effectivement, il y avait tout un pavé de maisons blanches déprimantes et au milieu, une grande maison toute bleue, avec beaucoup de fleurs, vu la saison, elles devaient être artificielle et un jardin très bien entretenu. C'était bien la maison d'Aïleen, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Renesmée et moi nous engageâmes vers la bâtisse, puis passâmes le portillon. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle soit là. La petite sentit une fois de plus que j'étais tendu et me fit un sourire encourageant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable cette Nessie… Un ange !

Je toquai finalement à la porte. La minute qui suivit fut la plus longue de ma vie. Se souvenait-elle de moi ? Si oui, me reconnaîtrait-elle ? Accepterait-elle de m'aider sans poser trop de questions? J'espérais que oui. Sinon, nous étions perdus... J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Renesmée sourit.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda Aileen, tout sourire

Elle avait changé. Un peu. Mais c'était toujours la même, ce qui m'emplit d'un profond sentiment de réconfort.

« Euh... Mrs Weiss... Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi mais… Je m'appelle Jacob et je...

– Mais oui ! me coupa-t-elle, ravie. Entre, Jacob ! Oh ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Et qui est cette petite ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

Aileen se pencha vers Renesmée et lui sourit. Elle parut un tantinet éblouie lorsque Nessie lui sourit elle aussi.

« Je m'appelle Renesmée, dit l'intéressée. Il faut que vous aidiez Jacob, mademoiselle Aileen.

- Quoi ? demanda Aïleen.

– Ses parents ont...comment dire…Un problème. J'aurais besoin d'une demi-heure maximum. Il faut que j'aille les aider.

– Bon, très bien, Jacob. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, je serais ravie de t'aider. Je suis si contente de te revoir ! S'il le faut, confie-la-moi, et je t'attendrais. Je prendrais soin d'elle. Mais, dis moi, l'ennui qu'ont ses parents n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ? »

C'était bien le genre d'Aileen. Toujours à s'inquiéter plus pour les autres que pour elle-même.

« Oh, merci Aileen ! Non, ce n'est pas...trop grave. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir. » la remerciai-je en souriant.

Puis, je me penchai vers Renesmée.

« Ness'. Je vais bientôt revenir...

- Jacob ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !

- Aileen va bien s'occuper de toi. Je vais aller voir si tes parents vont bien.

- D'accord, mon Jacob. Mais fais vite !

- Promis. »

Elle me sauta dans les bras, et m'envoya par sa petite menotte _« Je vais t'attendre ici. Mais promets-moi que lorsque tu reviendras, tout redeviendra comme avant. »_

Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre ça, mais en même temps, j'étais incapable de décevoir ses prunelles chocolat. Comme si elle pouvait me convaincre moi-même que nous avions une chance que tout redevienne normal.

« Je te le promets. Tout ira bien, Nessie. »

Je me retournai vers Aïleen.

« Merci encore. Mille fois merci. Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure. Promis. _»_

Il ne me fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre Forks, et à peine cinq secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ni loups. Ni vampires. Ni cadavres.

Je retournais à la villa voir s'ils y étaient. Personne. Juste un petit mot d'Edward (vu l'écriture) sur un meuble.

_Nessie, Jacob, si vous lisez ceci, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les Volturi ont accepté de nous laisser tranquilles, à une seule condition : avoir une entrevue avec nous tous. Le clan d' Olympic. Les loups sont repartis à la réserve. Jacob, il faut que je te demande un service : trouve un endroit pour Renesmée. Un endroit où ils n'auront aucune chance de la trouver. Il ne faut que rien ne laisse deviner qu'elle soit là où tu l'emmèneras._

_J'espère que tu comprends._

_Sincèrement désolé. Je vous promets que tout sera comme avant à nouveau. Bientôt._

_Une fois Renesmée cachée, attends notre retour, et nous irons la chercher ensemble. N'ai pas peur._

_Sois patient et tout ira bien._

_Edward._

Bien sûr que je comprenais. N'était-ce pas assez évident ? Il fallait que je m'éloigne de Renesmée. En fait, il fallait que j'éloigne Renesmée de tout ce qui pourrait la dénoncer. Il fallait que je la cache là où les Volturi ne penseraient pas à la chercher. Au milieu des humains. Loin de toute chose extraordinaire. Je savais déjà où la cacher. C'était évident. D'ailleurs, elle y était déjà. Mais il fallait que j'y aille de nouveau pour demander à Aïleen si elle acceptait. Et pour prévenir Renesmée, aussi.

Je me demandais ce que les Volturi voulaient des Cullen. Ils ne leur avaient pas demandé beaucoup de temps. Après tout, une simple entrevue, ça ne devait pas durer longtemps, si ? Quoique, c'étaient des vampires, donc ça pouvait durer des heures, voire des jours, des semaines... Quoi qu'il en soit, si les sangsues me demandaient de protéger ainsi Renesmée, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Avant de repartir, je pensai à prendre des vêtements pour Renesmée. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de revenir à Forks avant un moment.

Au final, il ne me fallut que dix minutes pour rentrer. J'étais chez Aïleen à l'heure. Il était environ dix-neuf heures.

Je passai la porte, et vis Aïleen, qui contemplait Renesmée. Cette dernière était, elle, assoupie sur le sofa.

« Jacob ! dit Aïleen à voix basse, se levant vers moi. Cette petite est vraiment magnifique... Et toi ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas du beau jeune homme que tu es devenu. Alors, tout est-il arrangé ?

– Je dois être franc avec toi, Aïleen.

– Oui ?

– Ses parents sont partis en Italie. Il faut qu'ils règlent quelque chose avec... des cousins éloignés à eux. Bref, je dois aller les aider. »

Oui, c'était un mensonge. D'une certaine manière, j'y étais obligé. Comment dire à Aïleen que j'allais devoir abandonner la petite en attendant le retour de ses deux parents sans quoi une bande de vampires ayant des billes rouges à la place des yeux et un teint laiteux allaient venir tous nous tuer.

Je n'osais pas lui dire ce que j'attendais vraiment d'elle. Elle était si gentille. Si serviable.

Je n'aurais jamais osé lui en demander trop. Déjà que j'avais dû être un gosse insupportable... Un vrai boulet.

« Tu veux que je la garde. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

« Tu le ferais ? lui demandai-je avec des yeux ronds.

– Je vois bien que tu tiens à cette petite. Et tu as toujours été comme mon fils. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je pourrais te rendre le service que tu veux sans hésiter si c'est nécessaire. Si tu veux que je garde cette petite, alors très bien. »

Je la pris dans mes bras en la remerciant.

« Merci. Merci mille fois. Je t'en pris, prends bien soin d'elle. C'est un ange. Je tiens à elle plus que tout au monde. Tu verras, elle est extraordinaire.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Mais, elle n'a pas d'affaires ? Ni rien ?

– Si, dis-je en lui tendant le sac. Il y a des vêtements et quelques livres qu'elle aime. Tu aurais du papier et un stylo pour que je lui écrive une lettre ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Elle me montra le bureau et me donna de quoi écrire. Ma main tremblait. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de la quitter. Ma douce Nessie.

_Ma chère Renesmée,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais bientôt. Edward m'a laissé un mot dans lequel il disait qu'ils partaient pour régler une affaire. Les Volturi veulent les voir. Je suppose que c'est inutile d'en rajouter là-dessus. De toute façon, je n'en sais pas plus. _

_N'aies pas peur. Sois patiente. Je te promets de revenir. Nous repartirons tous ensemble, et nous serons heureux. Comme avant. Nous formerons une famille à nouveau. Nous repartirons faire de longues balades sur la Push. J'espère tout de même que lorsque tu regarderas ton bracelet, tu penseras à moi. Et que quand tu regarderas ton médaillon, tu repenseras à tes parents._

_Même si nous serons loin, tu dois savoir que nous t'aimons, et que jamais, non jamais nous ne te laisserons._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, ma Nessie._

_A bientôt._

_Ton Jacob._

Je sortis du bureau avec la lettre, que je posai sur le sac de Nessie. Pendant une demie seconde, j'observai sa beauté angélique. Elle était si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue, ne pouvant m'empêcher de verser une larme à l'idée d'avoir à me séparer d'elle.

« Je reviendrais. Je reviendrais, Renesmée. Tout sera comme avant. »

Puis, je me dirigeai vers Aïleen Weiss.

« Merci, merci encore. Pour tout. Je... Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît. Prend bien soin d'elle. Je reviendrais bientôt. Oh, Nessie... Tu prendras soin d'elle, hein ? marmonnai-je en retenant mes larmes.

– Promis ! » dit-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Étreinte qui me ramena à ma plus tendre enfance. Lorsque je ne me souciais que du fait que mes ballons soient bien gonflés et qu'Aïleen soit là pour jouer avec moi.

Je lui souris et m'éloignai. Je traversai l'allée. Elle était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me retournai vivement.

« Oh, une dernière chose… lançai-je. Si elle grandit très vite ou ce genre de choses, ne t'inquiète pas. Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment une enfant ordinaire.

- Sois tranquille, Jacob. »

Un dernier sourire et je repris mon chemin vers Forks. Si Edward m'avait demandé d'attendre, c'était ce que je ferais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les aider une fois encore, mais cette fois, il me demandait de rester et d'attendre, ce qui ne me poserait aucun problème. C'était m'éloigner de Renesmée qui posait problème. Mais si c'était cela qui était nécessaire pour qu'enfin nous soyons en paix, alors je devais le faire.

* * *

_Ce soir là, Aïleen et John Weiss recueillirent une petite fille du nom de Renesmée._

_Ne connaissant pas son nom, et ne voyant pas Jacob revenir, ils l'adoptèrent au bout de_ _trois ans, pour pouvoir s'en occuper pleinement auprès de la loi et tout le reste._

_Six ans s'écoulèrent. Ni Jacob, ni personne ne revint._

_Malgré la lettre, et le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait de son ancienne vie, Renesmée perdit_ _une grande partie de sa mémoire pour des raisons inconnues._

_Renesmée fut heureuse chez les Weiss. Mais trop de questions la tourmentaient et_ _aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de réponses, et elle était prête à tout pour les obtenir._

_Ici commence notre histoire._

* * *

_**Bon me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, pas sur Fairy Tail pour une fois ! C'est une fic Jacob X Nessie à la base, mais il faudra attendre quelque chapitre, au moins qu'ils se retrouvent, car oui ils vont se retrouver, je suppose que ce n'est un secret pour personne ^^. Cette fois j'ai aussi décidé de prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres, donc vous devriez dors et déjà pouvoir lire la suite. En espérant que cela vous plaira ^^. Bon j'ai essayé de faire ce prologue cohérent, mais croyez moi, c'est loin d'être tâche facile. Si tu lis ceci Pigeonne, toi qui as l'habitude de lire mes fics sur Fairy Tail, j'espère que cela te plaira aussi.**_

_**:) Bref, de gros bizoux à tous, (et oui je suis comme ça moi :D) ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**_


	2. Ma vie est comment dire

**Chapitre 1 **

_15 ans plus tard_

-Point de vue de Renesmée-

**MA VIE EST COMMENT DIRE... TELLEMENT SIMPLE ET COMPLIQUEE A LA FOIS !**

Commençons par le commencement. Peut être devrais-je commencer par me présenter. C'est vrai, en voilà une bonne question. Qui suis-je?

Mon nom est Renesmée. Oui, je sais. Ce prénom est plus que bizarre, mais pour être vraiment honnête, je n'ai pas une traître idée de qui me l'a donné ou de qui a approuvé le choix de cette personne. Généralement, les gens ayant des prénoms bizarres ont des surnoms. Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je crois. C'est compliqué... J'ai été adoptée il y a huit ans. La personne qui m'a déposée ici n'a jamais dit mon âge à ma mère ni à mon père, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas vraiment quel est mon âge. Mais physiquement, j'avais l'air d'avoir environ huit ou neuf ans, je suppose donc que ce n'est pas si grave si mon âge est approximatif. On n'est pas un ou deux ans près, si ?

Tant qu'on parle de la personne qui m'a laissé ici... Disons que je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle, ou plutôt sur lui. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait été sa nourrice étant plus jeune. Un certain Jacob Black. C'est marrant, mais à chaque fois que je pense à ce nom, une étrange sensation de chaleur rassurante m'envahit. En même temps, je ressens une peine immense d'être loin de cette personne. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. Si ça se trouve, je me trompe totalement ! Mais peu importe. A mon avis, j'ai raison. Vue la lettre qu'il m'a laissé, je vois difficilement comment il aurait pu en être autrement.

_Ma chère Renesmée,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais bientôt. Edward m'a laissé un mot dans lequel il disait qu'ils partaient pour régler une affaire. Les Volturi veulent les voir. Je suppose que c'est inutile d'en rajouter là-dessus. De toute façon, je n'en sais pas plus. _

_N'aies pas peur. Sois patiente. Je te promets de revenir. Nous repartirons tous ensemble, et nous serons heureux. Comme avant. Nous formerons une famille à nouveau. Nous repartirons faire de longues balades sur la Push. J'espère tout de même que lorsque tu regarderas ton bracelet, tu penseras à moi. Et que quand tu regarderas ton médaillon, tu repenseras à tes parents._

_Même si nous serons loin, tu dois savoir que nous t'aimons, et que jamais, non jamais nous ne te laisserons._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, ma Nessie._

_A bientôt._

_Ton Jacob._

J'aimerais tellement savoir. Où est la Push ? Est-ce vraiment Jacob qui m'a offert ce bracelet ? Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont offert mon médaillon ? Qui est cet Edward ? Qui sont ces Volturi ? J'ai bien fait des recherches sur Internet pour trouver une quelconque info sur le sujet mais les seules choses que j'ai pu récolter étaient des légendes sur des vampires italiens. C'est sans espoir...

Quant à mon médaillon, il est en or, avec seulement une inscription gravé à l'intérieur : « _Plus que ma propre vie ». _D'après la lettre, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offert, et vu l'inscription, je suppose que si on me l'a offert, c'est qu'on devait m'aimer. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ici?

Tout ce qu'il me reste de mon ancienne vie, comme je l'appelle, c'est ce médaillon, mon bracelet tressé, la lettre de Jacob, et de vieux vêtements.

Le problème, c'est que rien de tout cela ne m'aide à faire la lumière sur mon passé. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment cherché. J'ai été jusqu'à essayer de localiser où mes anciens vêtements avait été achetés : des boutiques de luxe près de Seattle. Mes parents étaient-ils riches ? Ou vivaient-ils au dessus de leurs moyens et étaient-ils endettés ?

Toujours trop de questions sans réponses ! Et chaque petit pas que je faisais vers une réponse m'amenait toujours une multitude d'autres questions, qui restaient toujours, bien sûr, sans réponses.

J'étais là. Dans mon lit. Ressassant toujours les mêmes interrogations inutilement, inlassablement, pour toujours arriver à la même conclusion : si je n'arrêtais pas tout de suite de me triturer les méninges en traînant allongée dans mon lit, je n'en sortirais jamais.

Je me levai, difficilement, mais ça allait car j'avais plutôt bien dormi. Seulement affublée d'un mini-short noir et d'un débardeur blanc, je m'aventurais hors de ma chambre afin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Heureusement pour moi, nous étions dimanche matin, sinon j'aurais été plus qu'en retard. Le pire était que je n'avais plus de réveil. Et oui, il se trouve que comme toutes les adolescentes du monde, il m'est quasiment impossible de me lever le matin pour aller en cours, et que par conséquent, le son du réveil est le genre de chose qui peut vous faire remonter des pulsions meurtrières à la surface. C'est pourquoi en tentant de l'éteindre, j'avais frappé un peu trop fort sur mon réveil, l'écrasant comme un vieux pruneau. Génial.

Il est vrai que dans ma vie, ma force herculéenne m'avait aussi posé problème. Il m'arrivait, simplement lorsque j'étais un peu en colère, ou un peu trop heureuse, de faire preuve d'une montée d'adrénaline assez violente, qui se révélait souvent être problématique. A l'âge de douze ans, nous étions partis au bord de la mer avec mes parents afin de passer les vacances d'été sur la côté. J'avais reçu du sable dans les yeux, je ne sais plus vraiment comment l'important c'est que j'avais foncé en courant la tête la première dans un énorme rocher. Mes parents avaient considéré ça comme un miracle que ce soit le rocher qui garde l'empreinte de ma tête, et pas l'inverse. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas chercher à en savoir plus.

Sinon eh bien, tous les garçons se battaient pour moi, ce qui était plutôt désagréable à longue. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait jamais intéressé de toute façon. Ils prenaient ça pour du snobisme, mais peut importe.

C'est vrai qu'en même temps, j'étais plutôt jolie. 1m60, fine, teinte ivoire crémeux, joue roses, yeux chocolat, avec en plus une masse abondante de boucles d'un roux cuivré, plutôt sympathiques à regarder.

Je fascinais les autres, même si parfois leur fascination dépassait un peu mon entendement. Même quand j'étais d'une humeur qui criait : « Évitez cette fille, elle risque de vous casser le nez si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille ! », tout le monde m'aimait. Étrange, non ? Enfin, je préférait toujours ça plutôt qu'ils me détestent tous.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon petit déjeuner de ce dimanche matin de mars, je me trouvais dans la cuisine, le nez fourré dans le placard. Alleluia ! Il restait des céréales ! Mais plus beaucoup. Je me servis un bol plein de lait et de céréales. Je le posai sur la table de la cuisine avant de me diriger vers le tableau Velleda où nous mettions la liste de courses, afin d'y rajouter _Céréales_. Puis, je trouvais un petit mot de mon père, écrit avec son écriture quasiment indéchiffrable, qui y était accroché.

_Renesmée, nous sommes partis au séminaire dont nous t'avions parlé. Nous serons de retour mercredi soir. Bisous, nous t'aimons._

_Papa et Maman_

Mais oui ! Le séminaire !, songeai-je avant de filer vers mon bol de céréales.

Maman m'avait prévenue qu'ils devaient aller à un séminaire ennuyeux sur je ne sais plus trop quoi... L'immigration ou quelque chose de ce genre. Bref, je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec moi-même jusqu'à mercredi soir.

Je finis mon bols de céréales, puis j'allais le poser dans l'évier, re-tombant sur la liste de courses.

_Pain_

_Shampoing_

_Pâtes_

_Tomates_

_Scotch_

_Céréales_

Hmm...

« Bon, je m'habille et je vais les faire ces courses ! » me dis-je, bien résolue à ne pas rester à cogiter toute seule toute la journée. Une chance pour moi qu'il y ait une petite superette prêt de la maison qui était tellement minuscule qu'elle restait ouverte 7 jours sur 7.

Je lavai, puis rangeai mon bol dans le placard, et je filai dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris mon placard et saisis ce qui venait. J'attachais peu d'importance à ce que j'avais sur le dos. De toute façon, tout m'allait. Ou presque. Peu importe, je n'avais pas vraiment un sens _aigu_ de la mode, mais cela m'allait.

Un pull marron clair, et un simple jean. Une paire de Converses et le tour était joué. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir : c'était très bien comme ça. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. Je me brossai les dents en vitesse, et passai un petit coup de brosse dans mes cheveux.

J'allai de nouveau vers la cuisine, m'emparai de la liste de courses, de mon manteau dans le couloir, puis, je pris mes clés sur le buffet. Un léger regard à mon mp3 : 14h30. Bon, ok. Je m'étais peut-être réveillée un peu tard.

Je m'engouffrai dehors. Il faisait encore un peu froid pour un mois de mars, on était bien mieux dedans que dehors. Pourtant, cela ne me dérangeait pas trop. Et puis, le supermarché ne se trouvait qu'à cinq cent mètres de notre maison. Je vivais vraiment dans une bourgade minuscule. Shelton. Ou l'endroit qui rendrait le plus gros jet-setter du monde socialement inapte.

Je marchai doucement. Inutile de me presser. De toute façon, le supermarché serait presque vide, comme d'habitude. Je fouillai dans ma poche, et finis pas tomber sur mon mp3. Je fourrai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et me laissai envahir par _Why Does it Always Rain on Me_ de Travis. J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson, la trouvant relaxante.

Quand au bout de cinq minutes, j'arrivai au supermarché, je saluai la seule caissière. Même elle semblait s'ennuyer. Je m'aventurai dans les rayons. Pain? Ok. Shampooing? Ok. Pâtes? Ok. Tomates? Ok. Scotch? Ok. Céréales? Il me fallut un moment pour les trouver, mais je finis par les attraper. Donc, ok.

Je me laissai tenter par le rayon boucherie du supermarché, qui était plus qu'appétissant. J'avais toujours eu un penchant pour la viande rouge. Encore plus lorsque celle-ci était saignante. J'étais en train de choisir un bon morceau de bœuf pour ce midi, lorsque je remarquai que je n'étais pas seule dans le rayon.

Un homme grand, blond, élancé, d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux qui tombaient le long de son visage observait lui aussi la viande. L'homme en question me... perturba. Comment dire ? Ce n'était pas sa beauté frappante qui m'avait tout de suite interpellée, mais le fait que j'avais l'impression, pire la quasi-certitude, de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, de lui avoir déjà parlé. Mon mp3 passa au morceau _Hysteria_ de Muse à ce moment, et je décidai de l'arrêter, car j'avais la ferme attention d'aller parler à ce monsieur

Comme je n'avais pas ma langue dans ma poche, je décidai d'être directe.

« Bonjour. Excusez, moi, on ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? » demandai-je avec un sourire sympathique pour ne pas, si je me trompais, qu'il se dise que je n'étais qu'une folle.

L'homme plongea son regard doré dans le mien. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je le connaissais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler d'où ! D'où est-ce que je le connaissais? Faisait-il partie de mon passé ? M'apporterait-il des réponses ? J'avais tellement envie d'un oui.

L'homme me sourit, et me dit d'une voix assurée.

« C'est bien possible. En fait, ma mère va bientôt enseigner au lycée du coin… Peut-être m'as-tu vu traîner à proximité. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton unique. Courtois. Gentil. Mais comment dire ? D'une autre époque.

« Ah ! C'est pour ça ! dis-je, feignant d'être satisfaite de sa réponse alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Et tu iras au lycée, toi aussi ?

- Oui. Je suis en terminale.

- Peut-être qu'on s'y verra alors !

- Oui. Mais je dois y aller, excuse-moi. Quelqu'un m'attend sur le parking. Au revoir !

- Salut. »

Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, il semblait sincère. Était-ce vrai ? Je m'étais tout de suite sentie très détendue et en confiance avec lui. Cela aussi me rappelait quelque chose. Cette sensation... mais quoi ? Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

Je me dirigeai vers la caisse, payai, et sortis du supermarché. Je vis le blond appuyé sur une portière de voiture. Une magnifique voiture qui devait sûrement valoir très cher. Il était au téléphone. Il avait l'air très enthousiaste. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il disait, comme si cela pouvait m'éclairer sur les questions que je me posais à son sujet, mais j'étais trop loin. Je repris le chemin de ma maison, me demandant qui était cet inconnu. Et s'il faisait vraiment partie de mon passé comme j'en avais la forte impression.

* * *

**_Hey ! Oui oui je crois que vous avez devinez qui est le blond. J'espère pour vous ^^. Vous allez voir, ça vas être cool . Si vous avez devinez, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il ne lui a pas tout dit, ne vous inquiétez pas il y a une bonne raison ! Vous vous demandez aussi comment Renesmée a pu avoir l'air a peu près normale et n'a pas autant de pouvoir vampirique, genre une ouïe surpuissante, qu'elle devrait avoir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça aussi c'est normale. Et oui ! Hé hé ! Kyoi a tout calculer *fait le regard de la fille qui se croit d'une intelligence extrême _*. **

**Bref. Sinon, je vous laisse. RDV au prochain chapitre ! Bizoux ! *Sort * **

**ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE POUSSER LE BOUTON REVIEW !**


	3. Lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité

**Chapitre 2**

**LORSQUE LES RÊVES DEVIENNENT REALITES**

Bientôt une heure que j'étais rentrée des courses. Bientôt trois quarts d'heure que j'étais sur ces maudits devoirs. J'avais une rédaction à faire sur un maudit bouquin idiot que je n'avais même pas eu le courage de finir tellement il était ennuyeux. Je ne me souvenais même plus du titre... Euh... Vendredi ou la vie sauvage ? Un truc du style... Génial...

Après avoir écrit une dizaine de lignes, sur le pourquoi du comment je trouvais ce livre ennuyeux, plat, et sans intérêt, je filai sous la douche.

J'aimais prendre des douches et rester longtemps sous l'eau chaude. C'était souvent là que je réfléchissais le plus sur mon passé, dont je ne me souvenais pas, à défaut de le faire dans mon lit.

Une fois sous le jet, je laissai vagabonder mes pensées.

Ce gars que j'avais vu au supermarché, l'avais-je connu il y avait longtemps, comme j'en avais le pressentiment ? Si oui, où, comment, quand ? Faisait-il partie de ma famille ? Si c'était le cas, est-ce-que sa mère, dont il avait parlé, aussi ? Les avais-je réellement connus ou me faisais-je encore des films ?

Et puis, de toute façon si je l'avais réellement connu, il me l'aurait dit, non ? Bien sûr que oui. Il n'aurait eu aucunes raisons de me mentir. C'était stupide ! J'en avais marre de toujours de me faire des films. Mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Après plus d'une heure sous la douche, je décidai finalement de sortir. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette afin de ne pas perdre une miette de cette chaleur, si agréable. Je me regardai un instant dans le miroir. Un jour, maman m'avait dit qu'elle n'y avait pas cru tant elle m'avait trouvé mignonne la première fois qu'elle m'avait vue. C'était vrai que j'étais plutôt jolie, mais il manquait quelque chose. Cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux, m'avait-dit ma mère. _Cette petite étincelle que tu avais dans les yeux lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois a laissé place à un regard plein d'interrogations, et d'incertitudes._

Je me rapprochai du miroir de manière abusive, presque à en coller mon nez contre la glace. J'observai mes yeux. Ils étaient d'un marron chocolat très intense. Comme si l'on avait saupoudré du cacao dans mes yeux à ma naissance. Je me demandai de qui je tenais ces yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé connaître cette personne !

Et mes cheveux, roux cuivrés, bouclés. A qui étaient ces boucles ? Et cette couleur ? Appartenaient-ils à la même personne ? J'avais l'impression que rien dans mon physique n'était vraiment à moi. En tout cas, j'aurais souhaité savoir d'où venait tout ça.

Je sortis de la salle de bains, ma boule de fringues sous le bras. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'étalai sur le lit, que je mouillai un peu au passage.

Je restai un moment allongée. Je me sentais si bien. Je me laissai tomber dans les bras de Morphée comme si de rien n'était.

Mon rêve fut bien agité.

_J'étais dans un grand bois, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, mais qui me semblait étrangement familier. Je marchais pendant ce qui me parut durer tellement longtemps. Jjusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une clairière. Au centre se trouvaient deux personnes. Elles étaient allongées dans l'herbe et elles parlaient._

_Je les appelai mais elles ne semblaient pas m'entendre._

_« Papaaa ! Mamaan ! » criai-je, dans le vide._

_Ces personnes ne ressemblaient en rien à mes parents. Elles semblaient avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Et elles étaient belles. Incroyablement belles. Ca en était irréel. Remarque, ça l'était, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout... _

_Le soleil perça les nuages et lorsque les deux personnes furent exposées aux rayons lumineux, leurs peaux se mirent à scintiller, comme si leurs corps entiers étaient incrustés de diamants. _

_J'allais m'avancer vers eux lorsqu'un grand loup surgit des bois. Je fus surprise mais je n'eus pas peur de lui. Au contraire, j'avais envie de monter sur son dos et de le supplier de me garder près de lui. D'ailleurs, il sembla être le seul à me remarquer. Il m'adressa un regard, et une larme coula le long de sa joue velue._

_Soudain, le ciel devint noir, le loup, et les deux personnes disparurent. Je me mis à courir à travers les bois. Je voulais les retrouver, il le fallait._

_Mais dans chaque direction où j'allais, de grands hommes en capes noires avec des yeux rouges, et à la peau laiteuse, me bloquaient le passage. Je courus et courus encore, désespérée. Jusqu'à trouver une sortie, et me retrouver au bord d'une falaise. _

_Je connaissais cet endroit. Je ne savais plus d'où mais je le connaissais. Soudain, je vis quelqu'un arriver à côté de moi. C'était une jeune femme. Celle de la prairie. Elle me fixa avec ses grands yeux rouges. Elle aurait pu me faire peur mais il émanait d'elle tant de gentillesse et de douceur que c'était impossible. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi. Je m'approchai d'elle, et lorsque je la pris enfin dans mes bras, je fus plongée dans une toute autre scène. Très différente._

_Je voyais toujours le visage de cette jeune femme, mais différemment. Comme un vieux souvenir. C'était flou._

_Elle était d'une maigreur démentielle. Ses joues et ses cernes étaient creusées à un point inimaginable. Elle était couverte de sueur et de sang. Pourtant, elle souriait. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse..._

_Elle murmura :_

_« Renes...mée... Tu es tellement belle... »_

Je me réveillai, en sueur moi aussi. Haletante.

Pour un rêve, c'était vraiment bizarre. Pas parce que c'était totalement farfelu, j'en avais déjà fait des bien pires, comme tout le monde. C'était tout le contraire. Il semblait bien trop...réel pour un rêve.

Je m'habillai en vitesse. J'enfilai un short , et un pull léger, sans oublier de remettre mon pendentif et mon bracelet de mon « ancienne vie » qui traînaient sur ma table de chevet. Je ressentais le besoin de les avoir près de moi. C'était insensé, étant donné que je n'avais que de vagues idées de qui me les avait offerts. Cependant, c'était suffisant. Il provenait d'un passé que je voulais connaître et j'avais l'impression qu'en les portant, je m'en rapprochais. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me dirigeai vers le salon. Je regardai l'horloge : 20h30. Bon, il fallait peut-être que je dîne…

Une fois dans la cuisine, je filai vers le frigo. J'en sortis le bon steak que j'avais acheté cet après-midi, et le fis cuire tellement rapidement qu'il en dégoulinait encore de sang.

Je l'avalai à pleine bouche, sans même prendre la peine d'utiliser un couteau ou une fourchette. C'était tellement agréable. Au-delà même du goût, cela m'apportait une sensation assez dure à décrire, comme si je me sentais... hmm... revitalisée après cela.

Je lavai mon assiette, et la rangeai. Le grand blond n'avait pas quitté mes pensées. Il était vrai qu'il était magnifiquement beau, un vrai Apollon. Mais je ne me sentais pas attirée physiquement par lui. Plus comme un frère. C'est étrange.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais été attirée physiquement par personne. J'avais lu des tonnes de livres sur le sujet, vu des tonnes de films, et pourtant, jamais, non jamais, je n'avais réellement aimé quelqu'un. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose... mais quoi bon sang ?!

Peut-être sécherais-je les cours demain... Vu les notes que j'avais en cours, et qui étaient plus que bonnes, mes parents me laissaient sécher les cours du moment que ça ne dépassait pas un jour ou 2 tous les deux mois.

Je saisis mon téléphone sur la table de la cuisine et composait le numéro de ma mère.

Il y eut trois ou quatre sonneries puis, elle décrocha.

« Allô ? dit sa voix douce à travers le combiné.

- Allô, maman ? C'est Renesmée !

- Oh ! Tu vas bien ? »

Oui, oui. Tout allait bien. Je venais de faire l'un des rêves les plus bizarres de ma vie et de manger un steak en mode sauvage mais tout allait bien.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Et vous, avec papa ? C'est comment ?

- Oh, pas mal du tout ! Très intéressant ! En plus, figure-toi qu'il y a un spa à l'hôtel, donc on s'est fait plaisir. »

Ah ! Voilà qui expliquait sa voix un tantinet trop détendue pour être naturelle.

« Tant mieux ! Un peu de détente, c'est de ça dont vous aviez bien besoin. Tiens, commençai-je, tant que j'y suis...

- Hmmm?

- Je pourrais manquer les cours demain ? Je suis crevée. Enfin, j'ai mal dormi. Et puis, je n'ai pas de contrôles ni rien. S'il te plait ?

- Bon d'accord. J'appellerais le lycée.

- Oh, merci maman ! Bon, je te laisse alors...

- OK , Allez, bisous Renesmée, je t'aime très fort.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime maman. »

Elle raccrocha. Oui ! Demain, j'allais faire la grasse matinée !

Je décidai de regarder un film avant d'aller dormir. Vu que j'avais fait une bonne sieste improvisée, je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée... Je me dirigeai vers le meuble où nous rangions les DVD. Nous en avions beaucoup. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir regarder...

Harry Potter, Shutter Island,The dark knight, Crossroads, Lovely Bones, Black Swan, etc...

Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Que choisir ?

J'ouvris un autre placard, contenant les films d'horreur :

Carrie au bal du diable, Silent hill, Hellraiser, Shaun of the dead, Halloween : la nuit des masques, Martyrs, Freddy les griffes de la nuit, La dernière maison sur la gauche, the thing, les dents de la mer, l'été de la peur, souviens toi de l'été dernier, vendredi 13, jennifer's body, la coline à des yeux, fog, misery, le peuple des ténèbres, darkness, 100 tears, chucky, candyman, the ring, the grudge, shutter, massacre à la tronçonneuse, esther, I spit on your grave, psychose, gothika, le bal de l'horreur, meurtres à la St Valentin, Cathy's house, the shining, dragon rouge, the exorcism, freddy VS jason, la maison des 1000 morts, la dame en noir, devil's reject, paranormal activity, rec, basic instinct, la secte sans nom, bless the child, le voyeur, alien, saw, hostel, rosemary's baby, hurlements, dracula, la cabannes dans les bois, projet blairwitch, tokio night, ringu, sixième sens, les oiseaux, desperation...

Raah ! Il y en avait trop aussi ! Une de mes rares amies, qui avait malheureusement déménagés trois semaines après que je l'ai rencontrée, m'avait convertie aux films d'horreur. Je devais bien en avoir une centaine, au plus grand désespoir de mes parents. La plupart étaient des nanars sans grand intérêt, mais c'était marrant. Et puis, ça faisait passer le temps.

Enfin, j'arrivai au dernier placard, où nous gardions les films d'animations et les mangas. C'est là que je trouvai tout de suite celui que je voulais voir : Le château ambulant.

Oh oui ! Mon Miyasaki préféré : la fin laissait entrevoir un tel bonheur. Aoru et Sophie seraient heureux pour toujours. J'avais adoré cette histoire. Et la regarder à nouveau ne me ferait franchement pas de mal !

Je me calai devant le film, et m'émerveillai devant la beauté des dessins, la douceur de la musique, et à quel point l'histoire me faisait voyager. C'était incroyable. Je m'échappai, et oubliai par la même occasion toutes mes questions. Enfin.

Je ne savais pas alors qu'elles allaient revenir bien trop vite.

J'arrivais au moment où Sophie embrasse Navet et qu'il se transforme en prince, vers la fin, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je mis le film sur pause et jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 22h35. Qui pouvait bien toquer à une heure pareille ?

Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant regretté qu'à ce moment-là le fait de ne pas avoir de judas, et non sans un peu de réserve, j'ouvris.

Ce que je vis me figea sur place. C'était un homme.

Grand. Élancé. Pâle. Le nez aquilin. Deux grands yeux dorés. Une bouche fine. Des cheveux en bataille, roux cuivré.

Je le reconnus tout de suite.

L'homme de mon rêve.

* * *

_**Ah ! XD Et pan ! Avouez vous savez qui c'est hein ? Je suppose que ce n'est un mystère pour personne. Vous voulez savoir ce qui vas se passer hein ? ^^ Hey bien attendez un peu, je prendrais de l'avance avant de poster la suite, vous devriez avoir chap 3, 4 et 5 pour la prochaine fois ! ; )**_

_**Brrreeef, tous les films que j'ai cité font partie de ma collections persos. Et oui j'adore les films d'horreur 8D. Même les nanar inutile. XD**_

_**Bref bref bref (et oui j'adore ce mot), j'espère que vous avez aimez, à la prochaiine !**_


	4. Cet imbécile d'Edward

**Chapitre 3**

_La veille _

-Point de vue de Jacob-

**JAMAIS JE N'AI TANT REGRETTE D'AVOIR FAIT CONFIANCE A CET IMBECILE D'EDWARD**

Quinze ans. Quinze longues années que j'attendais ici comme le dernier des abrutis. Quinze longues années que toute lumière, toute chaleur avaient quitté ma vie. Quinze ans. Quinze ans que Renesmée était loin de moi. Quinze ans de désespoir, de solitude, et d'angoisse.

Pour chaque année qui passait, je me demandais si je ne devais pas aller la chercher. Puis je me disais que non, qu'il fallait que j'attende Edward, qu'il y aurait peut-être du danger. Je me disais que ce qui importait plus que tout, c'était que Nessie soit en sécurité. Je me demandais si elle allait bien. Si elle pensait à moi. A quel point elle devait avoir changé. Et chaque matin de chaque jour, pour ne pas me laisser écraser par la solitude, je me disais qu'un jour - Oh oui ! Un jour...- nous nous reverrions.

Bien sûr, il y avait mes frères d'armes, mes amis, les loups. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Plus rien ne m'amusait. L'obscurité avait brusquement envahi ma vie, sapant tout mon bonheur. J'avais été obligé d'abandonner la seule source de lumière qui guidait ma vie, et aujourd'hui, j'étais perdu.

Pendant environ cinq ans, nous avions continué à faire de longues rondes avec les autres Quileutes de la meute, guettant le retour des Cullen. Mais rien. Au bout de ces cinq ans, Sam avait cessé de se transformer, puis ce fut le tour de Jared, puis Paul, et maintenant, après quinze ans, c'était Quil.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient imprégnés partaient vivre avec leurs humaines, et ils arrêtaient de muter afin de pouvoir vieillir en paix avec elles. Mais moi, je continuais. Toujours. Encore.S'il avait fallu attendre deux mille ans, je les aurais attendus.

Si on m'avait promis qu'au final, je reverrais Renesmée, et que nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité, alors j'aurais accepté d'attendre ces deux milles ans,même plus.

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres. Je me réveillai tôt, mais au lieu de me lever, je me retournai dans mon lit, serrant mon oreiller dans mes bras en m'imaginant Renesmée. J'imaginais le jour où, enfin, ce serait elle que j'enlacerais. Où enfin nous serions réunis. Je restai au chaud dans mes couvertures, me rappelant les bons souvenirs d'un passé lointain, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon père crier depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

"Jacob, lève toi ! J'ai besoin d'aide !"

Je grognai. Non. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide. Il cherchait juste à me faire bouger, à m'occuper. C'était gentil de sa part, mais j'avais juste besoin d'un bon quart d'heure supplémentaire avant de refaire surface. Je voulais rester encore quelques minutes à penser à Nessie.

C'était vraiment dur de savoir précisément où se trouvait Ness' et en même temps, ne pas pouvoir aller l'y chercher. Sous aucun prétexte.

La vie heureuse que je pensais pouvoir avoir, même si c'était au sein d'une famille de buveurs de sang, aurait été merveilleuse. Actuellement, tout cela était loin derrière moi. J'avais peut-être encore une chance d'y goûter à nouveau, mais elle était tellement mince. Plus les années passaient, plus il me semblait que Renesmée s'éloignait un peu plus.

Finalement, je me décidai à me lever, même si j'étais exténué. Pas à cause de la fatigue dans son sens premier, non, plutôt fatigué de continuer à espérer.

Je rampai sur mon lit, qui prenait toute la largeur de ma minuscule chambre, jusqu'à la porte, et je sortis dans le couloir en simple short. Je traversai notre petite maison, qui ressemblait plus à une cabane, en observant les photos défraîchies accrochées aux murs. J'y voyais surtout mes soeurs. Rachel avait aujourd'hui trente-six ans, et Rebecca trente-quatre. Elles vieillisaient, contrairement à moi, qui restait figé dans mes seize ans, même si j'en paraissais au moins vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq. Théoriquement, j'avais trente deux ans. Après tout, peu importait mon âge réel. De toute façon, je ne vieillissais pas.

Sur les photos, mes soeurs étaient avec leurs compagnons. Pour Rebecca, son mari, que je n'avais en passant jamais vu , et pour Rachel, Paul. Ce crétin. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir rester avec elle, car c'est surtout pour elle qu'il ne se transformait plus, pour pouvoir vieillir avec elle.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine. Mon père était là, au milieu de la pièce, une tasse de café à la main.

"Tu avais besoin de moi ? grognai-je.

-Pas vraiment... Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà... Bref, tu devrais bouger un peu plus souvent, Jacob. Ils finiront par revenir."

Je baissai les yeux. Finiraient-ils vraiment par revenir?

"Mouais..., fis-je, pour cacher mes doutes. En vain.

-Bon, allez, bouge-toi ! Va faire une balade en forêt ou... Je sais pas moi ! Va bricoler un peu ! Vraiment, il faut que tu te changes les idées.

-Hmm... Je vais dans le garage."

Je tournai le dos à mon père et fonçai dans le garage. Une fois à l'intérieur, je commençai à bidouiller une vieille moto qui traînait là. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Pas tout seul. Peut-être que si Embry ou Seth passaient...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'allumai la radio, avant de me replonger sur la moto. Ce qui m'avait beaucoup aidé dans les premiers temps où j'avais beaucoup de mal à seulement me lever chaque matin car Renesmée me manquait, c'était la musique. Je pensais enfin comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Bella lorsqu'Edward était parti. Seulement, elle, ne supportait plus la musique, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas.

Un animateur commenca à annoncer le programme pour les deux prochaines heures : musique sans interruption. Tant mieux!

Le premier morceau débuta : _Acceptance_ de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Génial. Une chanson déprimante... Chacune des paroles semblait parfaitement coller avec ce que je ressentais au quotidien. Totalement ce qu'il me fallait pour me remonter le moral...

Je continuai de bricoler en silence, et le second morceau arriva : _I can't be with you _ de Cranberries. Et non, je ne pouvais pas être avec elle.

"Bordel ! J'ai l'impression que même cette radio souhaite me rappeler que Ness' n'est pas là !" criai-je pour moi-même.

Je croyais être seul, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière m'interrompe.

"Alors, Jacob, on s'énerve tout seul ? T'en as pas marre de traîner ici comme un zombie ?" demanda Leah en s'approchant.

Je grognai.

"T'es marrante, toi !

-Ca fait quinze ans que ça dure ! Viens chez Sam. Emily nous a tous invités à déjeuner..., tenta-t-elle de me convaincre, d'une voix plutôt gentille. Etrange venant d'elle.

-Hmmm..."

Je pesai le pour et le contre. Pour : je ne serais pas seul, il se pourrait même que je passe un "bon moment". Contre : les voir tous en couple allait me rappeler Nessie.

_Oh et puis merde !_ pensai-je. Leah, Seth et Embry n'étaient pas imprégnés et toujours célibataires...Je ne serais pas si seul!

"Ok, je viens..." grommelai-je en feignant un sourire.

Leah eut, elle, un sourire sincère. Nous partîmes vers la maison de Sam et Emily.

En une dizaine de minutes, nous étions chez nos amis. Ils étaient déjà tous à l'intérieur. Lorsque nous passâmes la porte, tous se retournèrent vers nous – surtout vers moi, en fait - et ils eurent tous un sourire compatissant, sauf Seth, qui lui, semblait vraiment de bonne humeur.

"Alors, tu as finalement réussi à le ramener ? fit ce dernier.

-C'était moins dur que ce que tu pensais ! répliqua Leah à son frère.

-Je n'ai pas résisté, ajoutai-je.

-Ah, voilà aussi ! Je me disais bien qu'on ne tirait pas un Jacob grognon de sa caverne comme ça ! Mais s'il se laisse faire, forcément, c'est plus facile !" me taquina Seth.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'Emily débarqua derrière moi.

"Allez, Jacob, assieds-toi. N'écoute pas cet idiot... Il faut qu'on te parle, c'est important.

-Quoi ?! fis-je. Attends une minute..."

J'avais peur de ce qu'ils allaient m'anoncer, car ils avaient tous pris une mine grave. Sauf Seth. Etait-ce une mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Jacob, assieds-toi." insista Sam.

Je ne bronchai pas. Certes, j'étais un peu inquiet, mais je fis mon possible pour le cacher. Je pris la dernière place libre à la table, et m'assis.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demandai-je. Mon ton trahit parfaitement mon inquiétude.

Seth, qui était en face de moi, ouvrit la bouche le premier.

"La nuit dernière, j'ai fait ma ronde avec Embry. Les Cullen sont de retour !" dit-il.

Je restai muet. Immobile. Totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnaient comme des bombes dans ma tête. Je tentai de bien en capter le sens. Etait-ce possible?

Je me répétai ces cinq mots en boucle dans ma tête.

Les. Cullens. Sont. De. Retour.

Je me levai d'un bond, toujours muet. Je tentai de parler. En vain. Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. J'avais beau bouger les lèvres, impossible de parler.

"Ils sont dans leur villa. Ils t'attendent..." ajouta Seth, qui semblait n'avoir jamais autant souri de sa vie.

Sans un mot de plus, puisque de toute façon, je n'en étais plus capable, je fonçai dehors. Une fois dans la forêt, j'enlevai mon short et l'attachai à ma jambe à l'aide du fil de nylon que j'avais toujours sur moi, et je me transformai.

Je fonçai , toujours plus vite, vers la villa Cullen, de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire :_ Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin !_

Après quinze ans, ils étaient enfin là ! Renesmée ne serait peut-être pas là, puisqu'à part moi et la meute, personne ne savait où elle était. Et encore, les autres ne le savaient pas précisement, ils en savaient juste ce qu'ils avaient pu lire dans mes pensées.

Mais peu importait. Car si les Cullen étaient enfin là, cela signifiait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que je revoie Renesmée!

_Oh, Nessie ! Ma Nessie... Enfin ! Après tout ce temps..._

Une centaine de mètres devant la maison, je me retranformai en humain et marchai jusqu'à la maison. J'étais de plus en plus tendu. Et s'ils m'en voulaient ? Et s'ils m'en voulaient parce que j'aurais dû aller chercher Renesmée après toutes ces années? Parce qu'il y avait des risques d'Aïleen se soit rendue compte de ce qu'elle était réellement, même pire, c'était quasiment sûre qu'elle s'en rende compte . Ca, je l'avait toujours su, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix, à l'époque.

Je me retrouvai devant la porte en verre de l'immense villa blanche, comme des années auparavant, et presque pour les mêmes raisons : le retour des Cullen... Oui, mais cette fois, l'histoire était bien différente.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer et entrai. De toute façon, ils savaient que j'étais là. Et puis, ils avaient plus de comptes à me rendre que l'inverse. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils fait en Italie pendant plus de quinze ans ? Une entrevue ? Laissez-moi rire...

L'odeur de vampires dans la maison était inimitable. Ils étaient là. Cette odeur, même si elle était désagréable, était plus que réconfortante, après toutes ces années.

Je montai le grand escalier et une fois en haut, me retrouvai face à huit vampires, les yeux braqués sur moi.

Aucun d'eux n'avait changé, bien sûr. Mais ils semblaient presque... fatigués. Etrange pour des vampires. Leurs prunelles dorées semblaient en avoir clairement assez. De quoi ? Je ne le savais pas encore. La tension était palpable dans la pièce.

Mais peu importait, ils m'avaient tellement manqué!

"Toi aussi, contre toute attente, tu nous as manqué..." fit Edward, brisant le silence.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. J'avais oublié. Ce crétin - il grinça des dents - pouvait lire les pensées. Je me tournai vers Bella, accrochée à son bras.

La même. Magnifique et adorable, même si ses traits trahissaient une souffarnce. Sûrement de n'avoir pas vu Renesmée cette dernière quinzaine d'années.

"Oui..., confirma Edward. D'ailleurs, où est-elle?

-Hé,une minute ! fis-je, partagé entre la colère et l'agacement. J'ai droit à des explications !

-Quoi ?! soupira Edward, lui aussi agacé.

-Oh, presque rien, c'est vrai..., par exemple : où étiez-vous ces quinze dernières années ?

-Chez les Volturi.

-Pendant quinze ans?!

-Oui, nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Au moindre pas de travers, nous étions tous morts. Ils nous ont "relachés" il y a deux jours de cela.

-Et que vous voulaient-ils, au juste ?

-Peu importe. Où est Renesmée ?"

J'abandonnai. C'était sans espoir. Il n'était visiblement pas décidé à me dire ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Peu importait.

"Où est Renesmée ? insista Edward devant mon mutisme.

-A Shelton. Vingt kilomètres au nord de Vancouver. Je l'ai laissée chez Aïleen Weiss. C'est une personne de confiance, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je. Je viens avec vous.

-Non. Nous irons sans toi. Nous avons une maison à Seattle...

-Eh, attends une minute !, le coupai-je. Vous reviendrez ?

-Promis. Mais laisse-nous faire. Nous reviendrons. Je t'en fais la promesse."

Je savais ce qu'elles vallaient ses promesses...

"Jacob ! C'est _promis_..." insista Edward.

C'était clair. Ils étaient tous à cran. Ils voulaient sûrement retrouver Renesmée le plus vite possible et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je les comprenais. Je ne demandais rien de plus !

"D'accord, mais faîtes vite."

Edward s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Non, mais je rêvais ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

"Désolé d'avoir été agressif, mais ces quinzes dernières années ont été disons... difficiles..." me dit-il après m'avoir lâché.

Il était sincère. C'était évident.

Je lui tapotai amicalement l'épaule, en lui faisant le meilleur sourire dont j'étais capable. Ce qui était léger, il fallait l'avouer.

"Pour moi aussi..."

Puis, ce fut le tour de Bella de foncer dans mes bras, presque trop vite. J'eus du mal à ne pas tomber, et pour la première fois en quinze ans, un rire franc, et réellement heureux, sortit de ma bouche. Je sentais que Bella aurait pleuré si ses yeux l'avaient permis. Au lieu de ça, elle me serrait contre elle. Elle aussi m'avait terriblement manqué.

" Bella... Je suis vraiment content de te revoir."

Elle secoua fermement la tête et me serra encore plus fort contre elle.

Lorsque Bella me lâcha enfin, Rosalie avança à son tour vers moi, accompagnée d'Emmett. Le géant me fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et Rosalie me sourit, presque amusée, mais au fond, je le sentais, rassurée.

"Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Blondie !" fis-je, en souriant à mon tour.

Alice et Jasper se détendirent eux aussi, et sourirent, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle.

"Nous aussi, nous sommes vraiment contents de te revoir ici, Jacob", assura Esmée, avec son habituelle douceur.

Une heure passa, me semblant pourtant beaucoup trop courte. Puis, ils prirent la route vers Shelton. Moi, je rentrai chez moi, avec une seule pensée en tête : j'allais bientôt revoir Renesmée, le soleil de ma vie. Enfin.

Et je priai pour que tout cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve.

* * *

_**Et voilà! Pour conclure, un GROS merci à ma bêta pour les corrections et les commentaires, et oui parce que je suis nouille.**_

_**Enfin, un merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)**_


	5. Finalement, si tout cela avait un sens?

**Chapitre 4**

-Point de vue de Renesmée-

**ET SI, FINALEMENT TOUT CELA AVAIT UN SENS ?**

Il se tenait là, devant moi, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour être franche je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire. Il ressemblait tellement à l'homme de mon rêve...Pire même : _c'était_ lui. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Physiquement, ils étaient identiques. Mais en même temps, il était totalement impossible qu'un homme sorti de mon imagination débarque comme ça sur le pas de ma porte un dimanche soir à vingt deux heure trente-cinq, si ?

L'homme me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'en étais vraiment gênée. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se ruer sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là... Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, comme si ces yeux brûlaient. Il avait la même expression que quelqu'un en larmes, mais il ne pleurait pas.

Une personne saine d'esprit lui aurait claqué la porte au nez, vu comment il me regardait. J'aurais pu penser que c'était un violeur, un tueur, ou autre psychopathe. Cependant, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je ne pus tout de même m'empêcher de remarquer ses cheveux en bataille, roux cuivrés, comme les miens. Il semblait s'être coiffé avec un pétard, mais étrangement, cela lui allait bien. Par réflexe sans doute, je passai une main dans mes boucles, comme si cela me permettait de toucher les cheveux de l'étranger face à moi.

Etait-ce à cause de la beauté de l'inconnu ou de la fascination qu'il exerçait naturellement sur moi, sans même avoir prononcé le moindre mot, mais j'avais une envie désespérée de l'enlacer, de toucher son visage, que lui me prenne dans ses bras, et qu'il me rassure et me réconforte. Vraiment étrange...

Il émanait de lui une espèce d'aura invisible qui me poussait instinctivement à lui faire confiance et à me sentir en sécurité.

Heureusement pour nous deux, l'inconnu se décida finalement à briser le silence.

« Renesmée…, murmura-t-il avec une expression sur le visage qui était proche de celle d'un croyant venant de voir Dieu.

- Euh… Oui... Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, j'aurais dû le reconnaître. Aurais-je vraiment dû ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Renesmée ?, dit l'homme, visiblement déçu, avec une voix empreinte d'une infinie tristesse.

- Non...Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je timidement, de peur de le blesser. Je devrais ? »

Il soupira.

« Oui. Accepterais-tu de me laisser entrer ? Je t'expliquerais tout. »

Jamais au grand jamais une personne normalement constituée n'aurait laissé entrer un inconnu si tard, qui de plus prétendait la connaître, mais dont personne ne lui avait jamais parlé. D'autant plus que cette personne semblait tout droit sortie d'un de mes rêves... Non, personne n'aurait fait ça. Sauf moi.

Je m'écartai. L'inconnu entra et regarda tout autour de lui.

« Alors, c'est chez toi ? fit-il.

- Oui. Depuis toujours. Mais… qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ? D'où suis-je censée vous connaître ? »

La détente dont je faisais preuve lors d'une pareille situation frôlait presque le ridicule, voire la stupidité, et méritait même un internement d'urgence. Cependant, j'espérais tellement que cet homme m'apporte des réponses sur ma famille, que je m'en fichais totalement.

L'inconnu ne bougeait pas, parfaitement immobile, telle une statue de marbre.

« Renesmée…Comment dire ? C'est compliqué. »

Il semblait partagé. Mais pourquoi diable hésitait-il ?!

« Si j'hésite, c'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'avouer cela… », dit-il brusquement.

Je fus vraiment étonnée. Avais-je parlé à haute voix ?

« Non, Renesmée. Tu ne t'en souviens apparemment plus, mais je peux lire dans les pensées », avoua-t-il sans sourciller.

Voilà déjà qui était dit, au moins.

« Pardon ?! »

Je rêvais. C'était impossible. Cet homme lisait dans les pensées ?! Ce n'était même pas envisageable. C'était totalement délirant. Pourtant... C'était la seule explication, puisque je n'avais pas parlé à voix haute.

Je reculai d'un pas, plus à cause du choc que de la peur elle-même. Impossible...

« Pourquoi cela te semble-t-il si incroyable ? Tu as aussi un don, pourtant ! C'est impossible que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte ! »

Quoi ?! Mais enfin, de quoi parlait-il ?! Peut être était-il bien fou en fin de compte... Mais bon Dieu, pour venir affirmer ça, ici, sur un coup de tête, il devait avoir une belle araignée au plafond.

Ou peut-être étais-je folle et rêvais-je encore tout cela ? D'autant plus que j'étais totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, trop abasourdie.

Je reculai encore de quelques pas, la respiration saccadée. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose souhaitait sortir de moi et refaire surface, mais impossible de me rappeler quoi. J'avais envie de hurler, de me rouler en boule, et de m'endormir profondément, afin d'échapper à cette situation terrifiante, et affreusement dérangeante.

Malgré moi, je continuai de reculer, jusqu'à heurter le mur, et je me laissai tomber par terre. De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, et je tremblais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une sensation pareille auparavant. C'était comme si quelque chose en moi refaisait surface, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. J'avais totalement oublié l'homme étrange, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se précipite vers moi, en ce qui me sembla être une fraction de seconde.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi afin de pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras. Une fois contre son torse, je me sentis infiniment mieux. Il dégageait une odeur familière, empreinte de miel, et d'une indicible douceur.

« Renesmée… Chut... Ca va aller... » murmura-t-il.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front, et ce fut là que cela fit « tilt ».

Je revis des images de lui devant mes yeux. Le même homme qui m'enlaçait actuellement, sauf qu'il était alors affublé de vêtements différents, plus clairs. Il était assis devant un piano, et j'étais là aussi, plus jeune, assise juste à côté. Nous nous trouvions dans un grand salon, lumineux. Le soleil entrait par les baies vitrées en de fins rayons. Je posai ma main sur la joue de l'homme, et il me sourit. Lorsque le soleil l'illumina, toute sa peau se mit à scintiller en un million de petits éclats, comme des diamants. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi, et me fit un petit baiser sur le front, comme celui que je venais de recevoir. Ce fut seulement là que je compris. Je connaissais cet homme, très bien même. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

Je le serrai plus fort encore contre moi.

« Papa ! Oh, Papa ! soupirai-je, incapable de parler distinctement tant je pleurais.

- Oui, Renesmée... Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

* * *

**Bien court je sais! Bien flou aussi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par être clair! Puis se sera embrouillé de nouveau, puis de nouveau clair! XD Vous verrez... En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce début, je posterais ensuite les chapitres 5 et 6, dans deux semaines je pense, il faut le temps d'écrire le chap 6 et de l'envoyer à ma bêta c'est tout. D'ailleurs merci à elle, pour la correction, qui est très très très très utile. Elle aussi d'ailleurs est embrouillée! ^^**

**Bref, n'oubliez pas de pousser le bouton review et à bientôt ;)**

**Bizzzzzzzous!**


	6. Mon père, ce vampire

**Chapitre 5**

**MON PERE , CE VAMPIRE**

C'était comment dire...étrange. En moins de cinq minutes, je m'étais retrouvée assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de l'inconnu qui avait toqué à ma porte à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

Je ne m'expliquais pas vraiment comment, mais en un seul léger baiser sur mon front pour me réconforter d'un choc étrange, d'anciens souvenirs avaient refait surface. Je m'étais revue dans mon enfance, avec l'homme en question, qui, je le savais maintenant, s'appelait Edward. Et était, en l'occurence, mon père biologique.

Le problème, c'était qu'au vu des évènements, je ne pouvais pas le nier, et je ne le désirais pas, tout cela était bien trop... bizarre. Premièrement, il semblait avoir à peine plus de dix-sept ans. Comme moi... Un père ne peut pas physiquement paraître le même âge que sa fille, si ? Deuxièmement, il avait affirmé avoir un don pour lire dans les pensées, ce qui s'était avéré vrai, vu qu'il avait effectivement lu les miennes. Mais, à ce que je savais, la télépathie n'était pas quelque chose de réel, ni d'envisageable. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Troisièmement, pour compléter le tout, il m'avait dit que j'avais aussi un don, et dans mes souvenirs qui avaient refait surface, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il consistait à poser ma main sur la joue de quelqu'un (mon père dans ce cas), et que cette personne pouvait alors voir mes pensées, ou un truc du genre... Je ne savais pas vraiment, on aurait dit, en tout cas, que j'étais apte à lui transmettre quelque chose.

Mais je me demandais actuellement: Comment faisait-on ça ? Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant et pourtant, j'avais été capable de le faire, il y a longtemps.

Tout me semblait flou, et sans vraiment savoir comment, Edward, enfin, papa, m'avait convaincue de partir avec lui.

Il m'avait laissé quelques minutes pour faire mon sac. Je n'avais pas pris grand-chose. Un ou deux T-shirts, un pull, et deux jeans. J'avais aussi pris mon médaillon, que j'avais mis autour de mon cou, puis j'avais mis mon bracelet tressé, me demandant si mon père pourrait m'apporter plus d'informations à propos de ces bijoux. En fait, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : qu'il me raconte toute l'histoire, ce pourquoi j'avais été abandonnée pendant quinze ans, et tout le reste. J'avais longtemps réfléchi au pourquoi du comment, et enfin, j'allais avoir des réponses.

J'avais également emmené dans mon sac une photo qui traînait sur ma table de chevet où se trouvaient mes parents adoptifs, et moi-même, à côté du sapin, un jour de Noël.

Je savais que je ne les oublierais pas, et que je continuerais à les aimer, mais je savais aussi que je ne comptais pas revenir. Avais-je tort ? Avais-je raison ?

Etait-ce normale de changer si rapidement de vie ? J'avais passé quinze ans avec eux, ils m'avaient élevée comme leur propre fille, pourtant, maintenant qu'il était revenu, mon père, mon vrai, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'importait si ce n'était de le suivre.

Je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie, et pour cela je devais revenir à l'ancienne. Il était enfin là. Comme on me l'avait promis un jour lointain, dont je ne me souvenais plus, on était revenu me chercher. Et enfin, j'étais prête.

Je ne laissai qu'une lettre, et quelques souvenirs de moi dans cette maison, car malgré tout je continuerais de les aimer, et je ne les oublierais pas, impossible tout de même de les effacer comme cela, et d'ailleurs je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils m'oublient.

_Papa, maman,_

_Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, de vous faire ça alors que vous n'êtes même pas rentrés de votre séminaire, mais je dois partir._

_Ils me l'avaient promis. Ils ont tenus leurs promesse._

_Mon vrai père est venu me chercher. Edward._

_Après toutes ces années à attendre le moindre signe, il est enfin là._

_Je sais éperdument qu'on ne doit pas suivre des inconnus comme ça et que c'est complètement stupide, mais c'est...indescriptible._

_En aucun cas je ne souhaite vous blesser, car vous avez toujours été là pour moi, car je vous aime, car vous m'avez élevée, car vous avez tant fait pour moi..._

_Excusez moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.__  
Savoir qui je suis vraiment._

_Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je sache._

_Un jour, sûrement, je reviendrais._

_Je vous aime de tout mon coeur.__  
__  
Avec tout mon amour le plus sincère,_

_Renesmée._

Je m'étais longtemps imaginée dans cette situation par le passé, et à chaque fois, j'avais imaginé que je pleurerais en rédigeant une telle lettre. Mais non.

Je me dégoûtais un peu moi-même, car ce que je ressentais actuellement, c'était une véritable joie, une sincère hâte de tout savoir. J'avais attendu cela tant d'années.

Je m'étais précipitée dans le salon. J'avais tellement peur qu'il s'évanouisse comme une ombre... Mais non, il était là, et il m'attendait. Il m'avait souri, et je lui avais rendu ce sourire. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux... Non, définitivement, il ne mentait pas.

A peine avais-je eu le temps de dire "ouf", que nous roulions déjà à plus de 130 km/h dans sa Volvo couleur argent. En temps normal, j'aurais été paniquée par une si grande vitesse, mais là, cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, et pour une bonne raison : j'avais plus d'un demi-million de questions à lui poser, mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

Il devait sûrement le lire dans mes pensées, et donc, heureusement, ce fut lui qui brisa notre silence.

"Je suis tellement, _tellement..." _Il insista sur ce mot. "...de te revoir, Renesmée, soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

- Moi aussi... Papa."

Il se tourna vers moi, et me sourit tendrement. J'aurais aimé lui dire de regarder la route à nouveau, mais il ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à conduire ainsi. De plus, j'adorais me plonger dans ses prunelles dorées. Une couleur peu commune.

Je restai muette devant la perfection de cet instant. J'allais enfin savoir qui j'étais. Quel âge j'avais réellement. Qui était ma véritable famille. D'où je venais. Quelle était mon histoire.

Son regard se détacha finalement de moi, et enfin, j'osai lui parler.

"J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, avouai-je.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, vas-y. J'y répondrais. »

Il avait pris un ton étonné. Humm... n'était-il pas censé lire dans mes pensées ? Me ménageait-il ?

« -Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? demandai-je, avec un soupçon de tristesse, voir de colère, dans le fond de ma voix, qu'il sembla détecté.

-C'est compliqué... Mais il faut que tu me crois, Renesmée : _jamais_ nous n'avons souhaité ça. D'aucune manière. Mais il fallait te mettre à l'abri.

-De quoi?

-Des Volturi, assena-t-il froidement.

-Qui sont les Volturi ? J'ai déjà vu leur nom dans la lettre, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux étaient des légendes sur des vampires italiens...C'est d'ailleurs stupide."

Il soupira. Il semblait amusé, et à la fois, agacé.

"Non, ce n'est pas si stupide.

-Quoi ? Ce sont vraiment des vampires italiens féroces âgés de plusieurs milliers d'années ?" ris-je.

Il soupira. Encore.

"Dis-moi, Renesmée, puis-je te poser une question à mon tour ?

-Réponds d'abord à la mienne ! lançai-je, prise de court.

-Tu verras, cela répondra à ta question.

-D'accord.

-Quel âge as-tu ?"

Oups. Juste "_la-question-à-ne-pas-poser"_.

"Je m'en doutais, tu ne te souviens de rien. Alors, tu ne peux pas savoir ton âge réel.

-Oui, mais quel rapport avec ma question ?

-Attends, tu vas voir. Tu penses avoir environ quel âge ?

-Eh bien, physiquement, j'en parais dix-sept. Mais j'en ai forcément plus. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez mes parents adoptifs, on me donnait physiquement huit ou neuf ans. J'ai continué à grandir pendant sept ans, j'en ai conclu avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Là, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pourrais enfin être scolarisée. A cause de ma croissance, j'étais isolée, et j'en avais marre. Je grandissais trop vite pour m'intégrer à l'école. Ils me croyaient malade, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Il m'a fallu encore cinq ans pour les convaincre de me laisser aller dans un lycée. C'était il y a trois ans. Et voilà. Théoriquement, j'ai vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans. J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions sur ce sujet depuis bien longtemps, je serais sûrement devenue folle sinon...

-Tu as presque seize ans, Renesmée.

-Quoi?! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Si j'avais, environ neuf ans lorsque vous m'avez - Je marquai une courte pose - abandonnée, j'ai vingt-quatre ans ! Neuf plus quinze font vingt-quatre ! m'entêtai-je avec acharnement.

-Tu avais presque un an lorsque tu as été déposée chez les Weiss.

-Hein ? fis-je, définitivement paumée, cette fois.

-Tu parlais de vampires italiens...

-Attends une minute ! Tu insinues que je suis un vampire ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Demi-vampire."

Il affirma ça calmement, et me le balançant en pleine figure comme si c'était normal.

Mais c'était impossible..

"Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, tu n'as pas développé ton don, tu ne savais même pas en être dotée, et tu n'as aucune conscience de ta vrai nature, mais _tu es_ un demi-vampire. Ta mère t'a conçue, portée et mise au monde humaine.

-Alors, ça ferait de toi... un vampire?"

Il me regarda un moment, fixement, sans broncher. Ce regard voulait dire oui.

Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas plus de dix-sept ans ? Pourquoi avait-il les yeux dorés ? Pourquoi était-il si froid ? Pourquoi fréquentait-il des gens qui étaient cités dans des légendes sur les vampires d'autrefois ? Pourquoi pouvait-il me parler et me regarder dans le fond des yeux alors qu'il conduisai,t sans avoir le moindre accident ? Pourquoi tout cela ?

Parce que mon père était un vampire.

"Et ma mère aussi... murmurai-je, hésistante.

-Oui."

J'aurais pu lui demander tellement de choses à ce moment précis. J'aurais pu lui demander de m'expliquer tout sur les vampires, de me parler de mon don, de ma nature, simplement de mon passé, mais une seule question, me brûlait les lèvres.

"Comment est-elle ? Parle-moi d'elle !

-Ta mère ?"

J'opinai vivement.

"Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais elle s'appelle Bella..."

Mais oui ! Bella ! Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, et m'évoquait un sentiment de réconfort, comme celui que j'avais ressenti dans les bras de mon père, tout à l'heure.

"Elle est magnifique, comme toi. C'est d'elle que tu tiens tes yeux chocolat. Elle est très intelligente, et adorable. Si tu savais comme tu lui as manqué Renesmée. Elle nous attend à la maison, à Seattle."

Ah ! J'avais tellement hâte de la voir, peut-être que mes souvenirs reviendraient aussi d'eux-mêmes encore une fois.

J'enchainai.

"Nous habitons Seattle?

-Non. A Forks. Mais nous avons aussi une maison à Seattle, et dans d'autres endroits, d'ailleurs.

-Plusieurs maisons ?! Mais vous êtes riches ?

_-On_ est riches, rectifia-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'Alice, mais elle peut voir l'avenir...C'est pratique pour investir."

Alice... Hmm. Voilà un nom qui disait quelque chose.

"Elle aussi est à Seattle ?

-Oui. Ils nous attendent tous là bas.

-Qui _ils _?"

Papa rit. Il semblait s'amuser de ma curiosité.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée, et Carlisle."

Ces noms me disaient quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre des visages dessus.

"Et on va vivre à Seattle ? demandai-je.

-Non, nous allons tous repartir à Forks. J'ai promis à Jacob que nous reviendrions.

-Jacob ?"

Ce nom m'était familier. C'était l'homme qui m'avait écrit la lettre !

"Oui. Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de lui ?

-Vaguement.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal.", assena-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Malgré le demi-million de questions qui me restaient en tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cet avenir qui s'offrait à moi. J'allais enfin comprendre.

Nous passâmes la frontière, et entrâmes dans les Etats-Unis, en route vers Seattle.

Aurais-je dû être en colère ? Aurais-je dû être heureuse ? Après tout je venais de littéralement laisser tomber tout une vie derrière moi.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez moi...

* * *

**Aye !**

**Pas très long... Pas très captivant... Je sais. Désolée.**

**Je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup, mais alors vraiment plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, c'est très difficile, il faut me croire, ce n'est pas de la flemme pour le coup (pour une fois!) non c'est vraiment un emplois du temps de merde, de la pression et des devoirs.  
La suite arrivera, je vous le promet, mais soyez patient.**

**Normalement je poste les chapitres deux par deux, mais là vraiment je ne pouvais pas, étant donné qu'il faut vraiment que je re-travaille les chapitres 6 et 7. Bref, attendez-vous a une longue attente... Désolée !**

**Je vous en supplie pardonnez-moi ! Pas plus de deux coup de bâton par personne :3**

**Bref bref bref, encore une fois je suis tellement désolée !**

**A la prochaine...**

**Kyoi.**


	7. Welcome Home Chérie

_**Tout d'abord j'aimerais commencer par dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, qui laissent des reviews et qui l'ajoute à leurs favoris! :) Ca fait tellement plaisir! Vous me vendez tous du rêve avec vos "gentils-pitites" reviews les gens-gens!**_

_**C'est vraiment pour vous que je continue et que je persévère avec cette fiction qui est beaucoup plus ardue à écrire qu'il n'y paraît**_

_**Et puis c'est tellement motivant de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié!**_

_**Merci et merci encore! A chacun d'entre vous.  
Merci aussi à ma bêta. Pour les relectures au combien nécéssaires, et avec son abrobation finale : **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

_**PS: Non Jacob ne revoit pas Renesmée dans ce chapitre. Désolée, mais il faudra attendre encore un chouilla, et oui c'est nécéssaire!**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Welcome Home chérie!

Je commencais à réaliser à quelle point je m'étais emporté. Je venais de quitter ma maison, mon chez moi, pour suivre un homme dont visiblement je ne conaisssais presque rien. Il est vrai qu'étant donner qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, cela confortait un peu ma conviction qu'il disait la vérité, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution de toute façon.

Nous étions arrivés à Seattle, puis nous avions pris un petit sentier qui menait en forêt. Je n'osais -ne voulait- rien dire. C'était comme si toutes mes forces m'avaient abandonné d'un coup.

Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Je m'en voulais de les avoir abandonnés... Ne m'avaient-ils pas élevée, aimée et chérie?

_Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais?! Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?!_ Cette questions résonnait inlassablement dans ma tête et je tentais de me reprendre. Si ça continuais ainsi, je risquais de bientôt me taper la tête contre la vitre.

-Ne te sens pas coupable Renesmée …

-Comment voudrais-tu l'espace d'une seconde que j'envisage les choses autrement. Ils ont toujours tout fait pour moi, sans jamais poser de questions. Et voilà que je les abandonne.

-Ils souhaiteraient que tu sois heureuse.

-Je suppose…

Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans mes pensées pour les comprendre en ce moment. L'expression que j'affichais devait parler d'elle-même. Jusqu'ici je n'avais pu que me réjouir de ma situation, mais maintenant voilà que le remord et la culpabilité me rattrapaient.

Heureusement qu'Edward était là à côté de moi pour me remonter le morale.

-Renesmée… écoute, pense à l'avenir qui t'attend, pense à quel point nous serons tous heureux, réuni à nouveau.

Je ne détournais pas le regard vers lui, c'est pourquoi il saisit mon menton de sa main dure et froide comme la glace afin de plonger ses iris dorée dans les miennes.

Son visage était vraiment blafard. Tellement pâle que la moindre lumière de phare qui éclairait la route nocturne se reflétait d'une manière incroyable sur son visage. Il ressemblait à une de ces statues de marbre grecque, figée dans le temps et dans la perfection que la pierre leur offrait.  
Ses traits semblaient avoir été dessinés pour être hypnotisants, comment pourrait-on dire non à quelqu'un comme cela ? Si lui et ma mère étaient des vampires, je devinais aisément que le reste de ma famille aussi. La beauté irréaliste s'en suivrait donc.

Pourrais-je au moins me détacher de ma contemplation de leur perfection pour leur parler ?

-Renesmée, croit moi, murmura mon père, tout ira bien.

-D'accord. Fis-je doucement, avec une expression qui me faisait ressemblé à une lobotomisée.

Au fond de moi, même si la culpabilité demeurait, je me sentais néanmoins mieux. Mieux parce qu'un nouveau sentiment m'envahissait. Un sentiment de fierté immense.

Moi, Renesmée, j'étais la fille de ce vampire, magnifique, qui visiblement m'aimait, et qui prendrait soin de moi. Certes, il m'avait abandonné pendant quinze ans, mais je pouvais –voulais surtout- pas lui en vouloir.

Les grands arbres défilaient devant moi, les phares de la Volvo éclairaient à peine notre passage dans la nuit épaisse, mais il me semblait n'avoir jamais vu autant d'étoile briller dans le ciel.

Nous arrivâmes bien vite en face d'une immense villa dans les tons blanc et gris. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Elle devait bien s'élever sur trois étages, sans compté le rez-de-chaussée. Le toit était plat, et les murs était presque tous paré de bai vitré, qui laissaient cependant à peine deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais c'était suffisant pour laisser paraître toute la richesse des occupants.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne minute que nous étions arrêtés, mais je n'osais pas sortir.

J'avais peur. J'étais littéralement tétanisée.

Premièrement je me demandais : rêvais-je ? Oui car c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Deuxièmement je me demandais : seraient-ils triste du fait que je les aie oubliés ? Et enfin, cela ne choquerait-il personne que du jour au lendemain je me retrouve richissime au milieu d'une villa de milliardaire avec une bande de vampires ? Non ?

Mon père me fixa longuement, puis sortit de l'habitacle. Il se dirigea vers ma portière et l'ouvrit, me la tenant le temps que je sorte. Il devait lire dans mes pensées que sans cela je n'aurais pas décollé du siège.

Une fois la portière fermée, il me lança un regard encourageant, mais je n'osais toujours pas avancer. C'était seulement maintenant que je commençais à avoir du mal à encaisser le tout. Cependant je n'eus pas le loisir de me pencher plus longtemps sur la question : six personnes sortirent de la villa et me firent face, me toisant de leurs grandes prunelles dorées.

Ils étaient beaux et gracieux, irréels. Le premier homme sur la gauche était grand, bruns, et baraquée. Il aurait pu être terrifiant s'il n'avait pas eu cet air de béatitude sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer, ce qui jurait avec sa carrure impressionnante. A côté de lui se tenait une grande blonde, sculpturale, elle aussi au bord des larmes, enfin il me semble, car rien ne semblait couler sur son visage d'ange. Ensuite se tenait ce qui semblait être un couple, plus âge que les autres, eux devaient avoir une trentaine d'année là où les autres en faisaient à peine une vingtaine. Ils avaient eux aussi une expression plus qu'heureuse, aussi bien le blond, qui ressemblait à une de ces stars de cinéma hollywoodienne, que sa compagne, avec ses longs cheveux couleurs caramel, qui semblait littéralement s'étrangler de joie. Plus à sa droite se trouvait une jeune fille, extrêmement fine et gracieuse, avec des airs de petit lutin des bois, et à sa droite, un homme, grand, blond vénitien, avec de légères boucles, et un air fière de lui sur le visage. Je le connaissais. Oh oui je le connaissais… Le gars du supermarché !

Je devais clairement afficher une expression qui démontrait d'elle-même que je l'avais reconnu, car il eut un petit rire.

Je fis un pas en avant, et là, une autre femme apparu, venant des bois, et se plaça devant les six personnes.

Elle était belle, tellement belle. Tellement fluide dans ses mouvements, tellement parfaite. Elle portait une sorte de grand pull gris moulant qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un leggin noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes fines. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient gracieusement en de longues mèches le long de ses épaules, et l'expression qu'elle affichait était presque indescriptible.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, et à la fois une immense souffrance se lisait dans ses grands yeux.

A part le gars du supermarché et mon père, elle, je la reconnu. C'était elle. La femme de mon rêve.

Une petite voix criait dans ma tête. _Maman… Maman…Maman !_

Frénétiquement, instinctivement, je me mis à courir vers elle.

Elle m'ouvrit grand les bras et m'attrapa au vol.

Elle me serra contre elle et me caressa les cheveux, et je sentais bien qu'elle était incapable de parler. Elle devait sentir mes larmes couler mais ne dit rien. Nous savourions juste la perfection du moment.

-Si seulement tu savais…Comme tu m'as manqué Renesmée !

L'intérieur de l'immense villa était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieure. Comme l'indiquait les baies vitrées, baignées de lumière, même en pleine nuit. Lorsque la lune était haute dans le ciel, on pouvait bien se rendre compte à quel point l'extérieur de la bâtisse de rendait pas justice à l'intérieur.

De dehors, on ne pouvait qu'à peine deviner la décoration de dedans. Une fois que j'avais pénétrée dans la villa, accompagnée par mes parents, et le reste de ma famille j'avais enfin pu réaliser l'ampleur du luxe dans lequel ils vivaient.

Tout était blanc, les seules touches de couleur étaient apportées à l'intérieurs par différents tableaux, sans parler des étagères remplies de différents livres que j'aurais été ravie de dévorés si je n'avais eu d'autres préoccupation plus urgentes. Tout le monde était rentré, certains restait debout, d'autres assis. Il jugeait mes réaction, je me sentais déjà dans un état second, sûrement à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à refaire surface.

Je continuais mon inspection, et c'est là que je suis tombé dessus.

Une immense croix de bois qui semblait dater de plusieurs siècles était accrochée sur un mur dans l'entrée. Elle ressemblait à ce genre de pièce rare que l'on trouve dans les musées.

Je restais scotché devant, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me demander de quand elle datait.

-Renesmée ? Fit mon père derrière moi.

-Je…Je me demandais juste de quand datait cette croix.

Un rire me parvint de plus loin encore. Un homme vint vers moi, mais je ne pu savoir de qui il s'agissait que lorsqu'il fut près de moi. Grand, blond. Pas l'homme du supermarché, l'autre. Celui qui semblait plus âgé. Environ la trentaine peut-être, mais il était tout de même extrêmement beau. Il avait des allures de star de cinéma, et visiblement ma surprise face à la croix l'avait amusé.

-C'est mon père qui l'avait faîte. C'était un prêtre tyrannique. Un chasseur de vampire du 17ème siècle.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je en faisant les yeux ronds.

-Oui. Aquiecsa-t-il en souriant.

-Ca alors …

Je n'en revenais pas. Le 17ème siècle? Sérieusement? Ca paraissait si ancien. Je ne l'avais vu et connu qu'à travers divers livres et peintures, mais l'homme en face de moi semblait l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, ce qui même si ça pouvait paraître stupide, était très choquant en fait.

A part cela ce qui pouvait être choquant, voire pire, c'était que j'avais le sentiment que j'étais sensé connaître très bien l'homme à mes côtés. Sauf que je n'en avais aucuns souvenirs.

Je lui fis un sourire sincère, parce que même si je n'avais pas une maudite idée de son nom, j'étais vraiment, inexplicablement, heureuse de le voir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra tendrement contre lui, me murmura, avec un soupçon de soulagement dans la voix . J'étais vraiment rassurée en fait. J'avais peur qu'il me saute tous dessus en m'embraçant puisque je ne me rappelais de presque aucun d'entre eux! Ca m'aurait mis bien mal à l'aise, heureusement ils semblaient l'avoir compris d'eux même et tâchaient tous de se contenir. "Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là après toutes ces années», fit l'homme qui me serrait dans ses bras.

-Oh mais moi aussi ! Fit une voix féminine derrière fois.

Je me retournais vers cette voix. La femme qui avait parlé était celle qui se tenait à côté de celui qui venait de m'enlacer. Elle approcha vers moi à vive allure, faisant virevolter ses mèches caramel.

Elle me disait quelque chose, je n'aurais sû dire par quelle miracle, mais je me souvenais de son prénom.

-Esmé ?

-Oh Renesmée je suis tellement heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi! Dit-elle en s'étranglant littéralement de joie.

Elle me prit dans ses bras à son tour, et c'est là, pour la deuxième fois, que cela fit «tilt».

-Mais oui! Fis-je lentement, faisant comprendre à tous que je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose. Je me souviens que tu me laissais souvent jouer avec… de l'argenterie ! Des petites cuillères avec … des roses gravés dessus…

-Oui, je me souviens. Ajouta une troisième voix derrière mon dos.

Je fis volte-face vers la source du « oui, je me souviens ». Grande, sculpturale, avec des allures de mannequin de chez Victoria's secret, une blonde, aux prunelles emplies de bonheur, me regardait avec tendresse.

Elle aussi je me rappelait un peu d'elle, mais c'était plus flou. Ca revenait lentement.

-Oui ! Oui ! Fis-je résolue, marchant vers la blonde en question. Je me souviens ! Toi… Je me souviens d'un grand gars qui t'appelait blondie.

Elle rit à gorge déployée.

- Franchement Renesmée! Tu ne te souviens que de ça de moi?

-Et tu ne te souviens pas de Jacob? S'exclama Esmé derrière moi, surprise.

-Non… avouais-je. C'est grave?

La blonde explosa de rire de nouveau

-Franchement non! Il s'en remettra!

Le garçon du supermarché se leva du sofa où il s'était assis et se dirigea vers moi avec un air amusé sur le visage. Décidément je faisais rire tout le monde ce soir… ou plutôt ce matin. C'était confus!

-Et tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce-pas? Fit-il, tout sourire.

-Oh que oui! Toi tu étais dans le supermarché! Tu aurais pu tout me dire avant non?!

-Non non. Ils m'avaient envoyé pour voir si le Quileute ne nous avait pas donné de fausses info, ou si tu n'avais déménagé.

-Le Quileute? Demandais-je.

-Rien d'important, reprit le blond. Moi c'est Jasper.

-OK.

J'allais lu re-demander ce qu'était un Quileute lorsque je fus interrompus par une voix haut perché, toute excité, qui appartenait à une jeune fille aux allures de lutin qui venait de se planter devant moi, sautillant sur place.

-Moi c'est Alice. Tu te souviens de moi Renesmée ?

-Je me souviens que de…piles de vêtements. C'est normal ?

-Oui, oui! Tu te souviens du principale! Dit-elle en me sautant au coup. Tiens, en parlant de ça…

-Non Alice pas tout de suite! Fit mon père.

Nous détournâmes toute deux le regard vers mon père, qui était resté droit comme un piquet dans l'entrée. Il semblait soucieux.

- Renesmée tu ne te souviens que de détails, et vagues encore. Même les noms ne te reviennent pas, ou difficilement. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?

-Bah non, ça me paraît logique, enfin personnellement. Dis-je de manière sarcastique.

-J'ai peut-être une idée. Dit le blond qui avait vécu au 17ème.

-Oui Carlisle ? Demanda avidement mon père.

-Carlisle… Il s'appelait donc Carlisle. Bonne info à prendre.

-Eh bien il se pourrait, que comme pour les humains après un traumatisme, son esprit, et par conséquent sa mémoire, se soit renfermer afin de la protéger, elle a donc tout oublié. Le fait que cela refasse surface progressivement me paraît tout à fait normal.

-C'est vrai. Je suis à moitié humaine non? Fis-je, histoire d'essayer d'en placer une.

-Oui. C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité. Accorda mon père. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi son don c'est bloqué.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Elle n'est plus capable d'utiliser son don pour le moment.

-Ah oui? Bon comme les souvenirs, je pense que cela reviendra au fur et à mesure.

Mon père continua de discuter avec Carlisle alors que je me demandais quel était ce don que j'étais sensé posséder. Peu importe. J'en avais déjà assez vu pour l'instant. Je verrais en temps voulu! Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je me sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau avec cette nouvelle famille, j'étais parfaitement à ma place. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes comme on dit.

C'était à ce moment où je me laissais progressivement envahir par une béatitude non désagréable, qui m'empêchait relativement de penser à mes parents adoptifs, qu'une brûlure désagréable revint me taquiner le fond de la gorge.

Oh non pas maintenant! Pensais-je.

-Tu as soif? Me demanda mon père.

-Pardon?

-Tu n'as pas bu depuis quand Renesmée?

-Bah euh… hier soir, au dîner… Dis-je stupéfaite devant l'absurdité de sa question.

Il rit doucement.

-Non je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes. Je veux dire. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas bu de –il hésita sur le dernier mot- sang?

-Hein?! Bah euh bah euh… Je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir jamais bu.

C'était vrai que pendant un court instant j'avais oublié l'infime détail que ma famille était une bande de vampire, et que j'étais moi-même à moitié vampire.

-On va t'emmener chasser. Il faut que tu boives. Affirma Edward.

-Pardon? Fis-je de nouveau.

-Bon ça promet d'être drôle… soupira un grand brun baraqué qui se tenait derrière la blonde, anciennement appelée Blondie par un gars dont je ne me rappelais plus vraiment.

-Emmett tait-toi! Elle ne se souvient plus de rien! Le morigéna Esmé

-Bon. Très bien! Fit le brun, Emmett donc.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi avec un sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres. Il me fixa un moment, puis se baissa et colla presque son front au mien. J'aurais sûrement dû être morte de trouille vu sa carrure et le fait que c'était un vampire. Je ne l'étais pas le moins du monde.

-On va lui apprendre… reprit-il.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il préparait. Il me prit par la main, et d'un air résolu m'emmena à l'extérieure. Puis, une fois dehors, dans l'ombre, il me regarda, toujours avec son air de sadique. Il me serra la main plus fermement encore et se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les bois.

Je poussais un cri démentiel avant de disparaître avec lui dans l'obscurité nocturne.

J'avais littéralement décollé du sol. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Tout allait si vite, et tout était flou autour de moi. Je suppose que c'est le fait qu'il tenait ma main qui me permettait de rester avec lui. Il fallait que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose.

Peu à peu, je commençais moi aussi à essayer de courir, mes jambes se mouvait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus précisément. Je commençais à trouver un rythme. Je n'étais pas essoufflée. Je n'étais pas fatigué. Cela revenait au fur et à mesure.

A une époque j'avais sûrement été capable de faire cela, mais après plusieurs années j'étais un peu rouillée. Heureusement, avec de la pratique, cela revient. Comme le vélo, ou ce genre de trucs…

Je courais maintenant à une allure presque aussi rapide que celle d'Emmett, mais je ne souhaitais surtout pas qu'il lâche ma main, de peur de perdre le rythme. Je regardais les arbres autour de moi, et constatais avec stupéfaction que malgré la vitesse et l'obscurité je pouvais tous les détailler très précisément. La moindre parcelle de bois, la moindre feuille qui tombait, la moindre poussière qui virevoltait dans l'air, je pouvais voir, entendre, sentir tout cela. C'était incroyable.

Emmett se retourna vers moi, et me sourit. C'était hallucinant la manière dont il me regardait, ne faisant absolument pas attention à sa course, comme si c'était naturel.

-Alors prête? Me dit-il.

-Quoi?

Il rit et me lâcha, ensuite il poursuivit sa course, et s'enfonça dans les bois. Moi je continuais de courir, mais plus maladroitement, et vacillais un moment. Tout cela un criant «Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo n! Emmeeeeeeeeeett ne me lâche paaaaaaaaaaas!»

Je l'entendis rire bruyamment et fit tout mon possible pour le rattraper. Heureusement il ne me fallut que quelque secondes pour arriver à son niveau.

Nous courûmes encore un moment, et puis il s'arrêta net.

Je l'imitais. Une fois arrêtée je me plantais devant lui en souriant.

-C'était incroyable.

-Oui je m'en doute! S'exclama-t-il en riant, encore. Ça m'a vraiment fait un choc la première fois que Rose m'a emmené dans les bois comme ça. Bref, se ressaisit-il, on n'est pas là pour ça non?

-Non. Mais la seconde partie me semble plus bizarre. Je veux dire… Chasser? Sérieusement?

-Welcome Home chérie! De toute façon tu verras… Je suis persuadé que tu vas très vite y prendre goût.

-C'est beaucoup moins évident pour moi. Tu sais…

Alors que j'allais continuer ma phrase, une bourrasque vive et furtive se fit sentir. Un arôme étrange, qui ne sentait pas très bon il fallait l'avouer : un mélange d'herbe et de viande séché. Néanmoins, cela restait terriblement attirant. Sans attendre, je me mis à courir, comme tout à l'heure, à une vitesse inhumaine vers la source de la fragrance : un faon. Son sang résonnait, et oui je pouvais l'entendre, incroyable non ?

Ma gorge brûlait, comme jamais auparavant. La cause ? Ce faon.

Un petit faon, innocent, fragile, tout mignon…

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je lui sautais à la gorge avec agilité, et plongeais vers sa gorge. Poussé par des pulsions alors inconnues, je plantais mes dents avec avidité en plein dans la jugulaire, comme si elle avait été du beurre. Le liquide chaud envahit ma bouche et mon œsophage, soulageant la brûlure, la faisant presque disparaître.

Une fois la bête vidée, je repris mes esprits.

Je reculais d'un pas vif de la carcasse du faon, qui si autrefois m'avait tant attiré, me repoussait au plus haut point à présent.

Je reconnus le rire d'Emmett derrière moi. Il semblait amusé de me voir faisant les yeux ronds à un cadavre de faon, que j'avais moi-même tué.

Je me ressaisais et me regardais un moment, mon T-shirt était plein de sang et de poils de bête... génial...

-Alors rassasiée ?

-Je… On peut rentrer à présent ?

-Ça te suffit ?

-Largement.

-Très bien.

Nous fîmes la course jusqu'à la maison. Il gagna haut la main. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement, je ne finirais pas prendre ma revanche un jour.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la villa, tous les regards fusèrent sur moi. Et ma mère marcha vers moi, puis me détailla, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi au moins tu n'as pas déchirer ton T-shirt. Il n'empêche qu'il va falloir le laver, claironna-t-elle, alors comment cela s'est-il passé ?

-Renesmée lui en a foutu une sacré trempe à Bambi ! K.O !

Toute l'assistance, y compris moi, éclatèrent de rire.

-Bref, c'est quoi le programme ? Demandais-je à ma mère.

-Demain, on rentre à Forks. Mais j'aimerais que tu dormes d'abord. Et puis Jacob seras sûrement très impatient, et…

-Stop ! La coupais-je. Vu qu'on m'en parle souvent, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique qui est précisément ce Jacob avant que j'aille dormir.

Mon père parut gêné par la question.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Renesmée, soit patiente. Tu le verras demain de toute façon. Il t'expliquera tout lui-même. Me dit-il, en me poussant vers l'escalier.

J'acquiesçais, et montais vers la chambre qu'il m'indiqua.

En entrant je vis une chaise, sans vraiment réfléchir j'y posais mon T-shirt souillé. Je m'en voulais un peu comme même parce que la chaise était si blanche, la tâcher paraissait être un crime contre l'humanité à ce degrés de blancheur. Mais bon... Ma valise était déjà prête et posée au pied du lit. Je saissais un autre T-shirt, noir celui-ci, et enlevait mon jean. Je me glissais sous la couette, et me laissais emporter doucement.

Cette nuit là ,le matelas fut si mou, et l'avenir si rempli de promesses, que je sombrais dans u sommeil profond, paisible et sans soucis, n'ayant hâte qu'à une seule chose : savoir enfin qui étais ce Jacob dont ils préféraient que je ne me souvienne pas.

* * *

**Re!**

**Hey les gens-gens vous savez-quoi?**

**La rencontre avec Jacob arrive au prochain chapitre!**

**Non ce n'est pas un spoil... C'est juste que certains me tanne avec ça!**

**Et oui, il est temps...**

**D'ailleurs! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance, car la suite, il faudra l'attendre trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèèèèèès longtemps : au programme pour moi c'est oraux de stage, d'histoire des arts, brevet blanc, exposé de SVT, repère de geo et d'histoire, rédac en français, putain de concours de latin, HSK en chinois (c'est aussi un examen), brevet. Bref que des choses AMAZING -.-'**

**Ca risque d'être dûr de trouver du temps pour écrire, alors désolé. Promis je ferais au mieux. De gros gros bisous baveux à tous! Je vous aiiiiiime!**


	8. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Nessie?

_**Et oui je suis vivante! Désolée, je suis TELLEMENT désolée pour le retard! J'ai eu une période surchargée en fin d'année scolaire, ensuite c'est mon ordi qui m'a lâché, trois semaines au SAV.. Et enfin une période ou j'ai lutter ardemment contre le démon de la flemme! Mais me revoilà!**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous pour vos reviews, favs et follows :) **_

_**Réponse aux guests reviews :**_

_**leia26: oui oui! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doute bien! C'est juste que ces temps-ci je n'en vois pas le bout, j'ai plutôt hâte d'aller aux lycée pour être franche :)**_

_**guest : "ta fic est énorme, tu as vraiment un don pour l'écriture" OMG merci *.***_

_**Elina : Aïe! Aïe! La voilà la suite! ;)**_

_**Un peu plus court cette fois, mais enfin la rencontre! En espérant que cela ne décevra personne.**_

_**Bonne lecture les gens!**_

Chapitre 7

EST-CE-QUE TU TE SOUVIENS DE NESSIE?

Dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairés par quelques rayons de soleils, la pièce toute de marbre faîtes était traversé en long et en large par Aro, faisant les cents pas. Il était observé par ses deux frères, assis sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, Caïus et Marcus. Il réfléchissait comme ça depuis maintenant près de deux heures, il n'arrêtait pas. Marcus s'en fichais, même si au fond il s'inquiétait un peu pour son frère. Caïus, quant à lui, était plus agacé qu'autre chose.

-Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça! Marmonna le blond.

-Tu ne comprends pas Caïus... Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur. Murmura Aro, sans s'arrêter

-Une erreur? Avec les Cullens? Tu plaisantes j'espère!

-Non. 15 ans? N'avons nous pas exagérer la chose mon frère?

-Biensûre que non! Je te rapelle le but de la manoeuvre, récupérer l'enfant.

-L'enfant! S'emporta Aro. Parlons-en de l'enfant! Elle n'est plus une enfant aujourd'hui je te rappelle! 15 ans! Bon dieu qu'avons nous fait...

-Ne me dis pas que tu as des remords, je t'en supplie...

-Quand je repense à la douce Renesmée... Je crois bien que j'en ai. Elle était si mignone, je brûle d'envie de la revoir et de la savoir heureuse.

-Si le plan marche, nous la reverrons. Fit remarquer Marcus, toujours avec cet air déprimé qu'il aborait en permanence depuis la mort de sa femme.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Ils restaient pensifs. Aro avait arrêté ses cents pas et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il pensait à son plan. Il était convaincu d'une bonne chose : avant la fin de l'année, Nessie serait une volturi. Leur plan était trop parfait pour échouer...

* * *

Je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Les grands sapins verts semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. La mousse, également verte, paraissait aussi s'étaler de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, au bout d'une heure, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête "Bon sang! Tout est trop vert ici!". Après avoir passé toute mon enfance sous la couche blanche neigeuse de Shelton, bienvenue dans la couche verte, verte et re-verte de Forks! Génial...

Enfin, j'avoue qu'au final, cela passait en dernier, pour plusieurs raisons évidentes : premièrement j'allais enfin rencontre ce Jacob qui semblait avait un rôle important dans mon histoire : et oui le gars qui m'avait écrit la lettre! Il fallait A.B.S.O.L.U.M.E.N.T que je sache qui était ce gars, car plus j'y pensais, plus cela m'obsédait. Enfin bon... Je verrais bien. La deuxième raison était qu'après toutes ces années interminables, tout ce à quoi j'avais toujours inspiré : retrouver ma famille, mes origines, renouer avec mon passer, etc... Tout cela allait enfin devenir réalité! Même si bon... Il y avait quelques petits trucs auxquelles il me faudrait m'habituer.

Bon d'abord, il y avait le fait que toute ma famille était une bande de vampire, et que moi aussi par conséquent. Ensuite, le léger fait que mon père pouvait lire dans les pensées. Et puis il y avait également le petit détail que j'étais moi aussi sensé posséder un don, dont je ne savais rien et à propos duquel personne n'avait reparlé depuis le "Ah oui? Bon comme les souvenirs, je pense que cela reviendra au fur et à mesure " de Carlisle, qui en passant, est un vampire vieux de 600 ans et mon grand-père biologique (enfin presque). A part ça, voilà... Rien d'extraordinaire en somme...

Nous dépassâmes le panneau "The City of Forks Welcomes You". Enfin! Quoi que... J'avais hâte et en même temps j'étais terrifié. Jacob. Ce fameux Jacob dont, d'après les autres, j'aurais dû bien me souvenir et qui ,d'après ce qu'il m'avait écrit dans sa lettre, m'aimait plus que tout. Bon dieu! Comment allait-il réagir quand il me reverrait : amnésique, avec 15 ans de plus. Et puis d'ailleurs... lui quel âge avait-il?! Etais-ce un vampire aussi?

-Non Renesmée, Jacob n'est pas un vampire, mais pas non plus un humain... Enfin il t'expliquera tout ça lui même. Fit mon père calmement alors qu'il conduisait.

-Euh... S'il-te-plaît... Pourrais-tu éviter de faire ça?

-Quoi?

-Eh bien écouter mes pensées, tu sais ... C'est une sorte d'intrusion dans ma vie privée.

Il grinça des dents et fit un signe de tête à ma mère, assise sur le siège passager à côté de lui.

-Voilà ma chérie. Maintenant tu peux penser librement, il ne l'entendra plus. Me dit ma mère avec une voix réconfortante.

-Hein? Quoi? Comment ça?

-Moi aussi j'ai un don! Fit-elle, fière. J'ai une sorte de bouclier mentale. Je l'ai déployée sur toi, et ainsi, tu peux avoir ton petit jardin secret.

-Rooh! Mais c'est génial ça!

Elle rit doucement devant mon enthousiasme, mon père avait l'air de beaucoup moins aprécié la chose.

Il alluma la radio, c'est alors la chanson _ A thousand years_, de Christinna Perri qui passait. J'aimais bien cette chanson, même si je trouvais qu'elle faisait un peu cliché... Et puis elle datait. Mais bon... Mes parents en tout cas se tenir subitement la main. _A thousand years_ était une chanson d'amour... J'espère bien trouver l'amour à Forks. Après tout je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'en avoir un. Mais une éternité, seule, c'est long...

Nous entrâmes dans le coeur de la ville, pas très animé, quelques bars, des magasins, et une bibliothèque : une petite ville en somme. Nous passâmes devant une voiture de police, et c'est alors que ma mère s'écria soudain :

-Il faudra passer voir Charlie!

-Cela fait 15 ans Bella, 15 ans sans nouvelles. Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse?

-C'est qui Charlie? Demandais-je soudain, espérant remettre un peu d'ambiance, car un silence gêné semblait pointer son nez.

-Ton grand-père. Biologique. Le père de Bella. Répondis Edward.

-Hmmm... Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Bon, il est vrai que cela ne me disait absolument rien. Mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter : apparemment cela avait l'air d'être un sujet délicat.

Nous quittâmes le "centre-ville" et prîmes des petits sentiers de forêt, jusqu'à arrivé devant une immense villa blanche : comme la première, en plus lumineux il me semblait, et quelques éléments extérieure en acajou rendait la demeure encore plus chaleureuse. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car vu le cadre vert, froid et pluvieux, un peu de chaleur était la bienvenue!

Les pneus de la BMW crissèrent sur l'asphalte et la voiture s'arrêta net. Je mis la main sur la portière, mais n'ouvris pas. Dès lors que je poserais le pied hors de cette voiture ce sera le premier pas "officiel" que je ferais vers mon passé. Bien sûre on pourrait que ce dire que depuis que j'ai re-recontrer mon père, enfin que c'est là qu'à commencer ma nouvelle vie, mais en fait non. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rendais fait de retourner dans cette villa où j'ai passé le début de ma vie n'était pas anodin. C'était le retour, le vrai.

_Allez... _Me dis-je. _Et c'est partie pour le Come Back!_

J'ouvris la portière et descendis du véhicule. Mes tennis blanche ne résistèrent pas à la boue, mais peu m'importait. Je continuais de marcher jusqu'à rejoindre mes parents qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Je me plaçais entre mon père et ma mère et tint ma position, silencieuse, anxieuse, car c'était un mix subtil entre l'apréhension et le désir qui parcourait mes veines en cette instant. Ce moment je l'avais tant attendu. Il était temps pour moi vivre ce dont j'avais tant rêvé.

La voiture de Rosalie arriva également, suivis par celle de Carlisle, et tous descendirent. La première à s'exprimer fut Rosalie.

-Ca sent le chien mouillé! Pesta-t-elle.

Personellement je ne sentais rien, mais bon...

-Nous savons Rosalie. Il va descendre. Je l'entend. Fit mon père.

Il parlait sans doute de ses pensées, mais moi je n'entendais que les pas de l'individus en question. Etais-ce Jacob? Etais-ce lui? Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Que m'arrivait-il?

Je vis progressivement une silhouette se détacher à travers la bain vitré, mais je la distinguais mal. La silhouette descendis les escaliers d'acajou puis passa la porte en verre, c'est alors que je le vis.

Grand, très grand. Pas deux mètre, mais presque. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts, allait de paire avec ton teint mat, qui satinait magnifiquement sa peau. Il était baraqué, comme Emmett, mais lui n'était pas terrifiant. Instinctivement je fis un pas en avant, il le remarqua et tourna la tête vers moi, plongeant ses iris noir dans les miennes. Je pus alors distinguer toute la perfection de son visage, et ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de me perdre la l'obscurité de son regard, comme si plus rien n'existait. Mon coeur battait aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop, que m'arrivait-il? J'étais totalement absorbée par se regard, qui dans toute sa magnificence dégageait d'une souffrance incroyable. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ou vingt-cinq ans, mais il avait ce genre de regard... Ce regard qui semble tout dire. Absolument tout.

J'haletais. Bon dieu! Pourquoi étais-je incapable de me reprendre?! C'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien en cette instant. J'avais envie de lui parler, de le serrer fort contre moi, de rester avec lui aussi longtemps que possible, sans même le connaître.

Je le vis trembler comme un animal blesser, puis courire à une allure folle vers moi, sans me lâcher du regard. Si ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait rejoindre, il m'aurait écraser. Heureusement je n'eus pas le temps de me demander quoi faire. En moins d'une demie seconde, j'étais dans ses bras. J'avais décollée du sol. Il me serrait tellement fort qu'il aurait put m'étouffer. Il semblait desespérée, comme s'il avait peur que je ne soit pas réel. Il respirait fort, comme moi. Il était brûlant, et haletant.

Et c'est alors qu'il murmura :

"Nessie... Nessie..."

Nessie? Nessie? Nessie. Nessie... Nessie! Je connaissais ce nom! C'était.. C'était comme cela qu'il m'appelait. Dans la lettre! Pourquoi n'ais-je pas fait le liens tout de suite? C'était tellement évident! Jacob... Oh Jacob! Mon Jacob! Avec qui je jouais, qui m'emmenait chasser en forêt sur son dos, mais oui c'est vrai c'était un loup! Lui. Lui qui me berçais, que je mordais, qui avait toujours été là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Oh Jacob! Une foule de sentiment m'envahirent tout d'un coup : la joie, la joie de l'avoir retrouver. La colère, la colère de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa dernière promesse : il avait promis de revenir me chercher, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Mais enfin, et surtout, je ressentais un immense sentiment de soulagement, il était là, là, bien là. C'était presque physique, je me sentais enfin complète. Je le savais maintenant, j'avais beau avoir grandi, moi Renesmée, pendant ces quinze ans à Shelton, la petite Nessie n'avait jamais quitté cette clairière eneigée il y a 15 ans, voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle refaisait surface. Je refaisait surface! Et je savais que même si les trois quarts de mes souvenirs n'était pas encore revenus, qu' ils reviendraient, tout comme mon don. Et enfin je pourrais de nouveau être moi même... Tout reprenait un sens désormais.

Au cours de ces quinze années, c'était ça que j'avais oublié. Nessie. Et lorsque j'avais oublié Nessie, elle avait emporté tout le reste de mes souvenirs avec elle.

Mais maintenant tout cela était loin derrière : Jacob était là, j'étais redevenus Nessie, j'étais entouré de ma famille et j'étais revenus chez moi.

J'étais complète à nouveau.

_**Re!**_

_**Désolée du fait que ce soit court, mais je fais comme je peux avec le temps que j'ai! Oui je sais... C'est les vacanses... Et alors pour l'instant je suis un peu occupé, je commence à reprendre le temps d'écrire alors la suite devrait arrivé plus vite!**_

_**Alors, pas trop déçus? Je tenais d'ailleurs à préciser que...**_

_**NON! Elle ne se souvient pas de tout, mais du principale avec Jacob (et seulement avec Jacob j'en ai bien peur). Au début je pensais la faire recouvrer complètement la mémoire mais ce ne serait plus marrant sinon, non?**_

_**SINON! Je tiens à prévenir qu'à la fin de cette histoire (TOUT à la fin car sinon il y aura des spoils et ça c'est bad!) je mettrais la playlist de toutes les chansons qui vont avec cette histoire. Pourquoi? Eh bien tout simplement car l'idée de cette fic ne m'est venus ni en regardant les films, ni en lisant les livres. Mais en écoutant de la musique. Donc pour l'instant, voilà juste les chansons qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire, pas dans son itégralité, mais bon... On va dire le concept de base (Renesmée abandonnée, amnésique, retrouvailles avec Jacob, etc...)**_

_**Within Temptation "Fire and Ice" (La chansons qui m'a donner l'idée première de faire cette fic)**_

_ /watch?v=5U9bXR0w1Wg_

_**Neko Case " Nothing to remember" (L'amnésie de Renesmée)**_

_ /watch?v=KNFggDP5LRs_

_**Green Day "The Forgotten" (Idem)**_

_ /watch?v=pIIS3aW0L5I_

_**Joe Hisaishi "Sekai no Yakusoku" ( générique de fin du château ambulant de Miyasaki)**_

_ /watch?v=IgKRqylUOKc_

_**Et biensûre Carter Burwelle "Twilight Overture" (magnifique!)**_

_ /watch?v=Je2nKOmWD7E_

_**Bref bref bref... Enfin y'en a tellement d'autres! Mais vous verrez-bien... !**_

_**^^ Allez, à la prochaine!**_


End file.
